Have we met before Kol?
by xxxroxsxxx
Summary: Lucy salvatore is back in mystic falls to help her brothers keep Klaus from getting his coffins back, and soon discovers she has a past kol Mikaelson she never knew about. And can she trust her mind or heart? Starts from S3E11- Our town. Follows the show a bit. Kol M/ OC Comments appreciated :)
1. Hello Brothers

**Lucy (Luceriza) Salvatore**

**Species**: Vampire  
**Age**: 165  
**turned**: age 19 nearly two years after Stefan and Damon died  
**turned by**: unknown

**Family**: Giuseppe Salvatore (father) - deceased  
Damon Salvatore (older brother by 2 years)  
Stefan Salvatore (twin brother older by 20 minutes)

**History**:

Was forced to marry George Lockwood by her father when she was 17, around the time Katherine came to Mystic Falls. Lucy was nearly destroyed after her father shot her brothers, then her fathers strange death. She was killed by George Lockwood in one of his violent outbursts, causing him to activate the werewolf curse. Lucy still has no clue who blood was in her system when she died. She then spent most of her time traveling around with Damon.

**Personality**:  
In a nutshell Lucy is the female Damon, and she gets along far better with Damon than Stefan. Although she doesn't like to admit it she can be like Stefan sometimes with glimpses of humanity. She can be very closed with her true emotions and doesn't like to talk about what happened after Damon and Stefan died.

**HELLO BROTHERS**

outfit; cgi/set?id=66958595

Back in mystic falls for the first time in decades, it felt odd but at the same time felt like home. I was close to the boarding house now, the road unchanged. Oh god I thought to myself I really should have stopped for a drink, I'm going to need it to face whatever trouble my brothers have got themselves into. I mean they must really want my help if Damon and Stefan came all the way to New York to ask for my help.

As I pulled up to the boarding house I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and made my way to the door silently I ran into the house I didn't need to be invited in I already was years ago, it's been a while though. I saw the living room was empty nearly unchanged from the last time I was here. It was empty. Perfect a surprise entrance just how I liked it. I saw the whiskey sitting near the drinks cabinet as I was pouring my drink I heard footsteps.  
Turning around I saw Stefan and Damon

"Hello brothers" I said with a smirk

"Lucy, you made it" Stefan replied as he hugged me

"Come here sis" Damon said with excitement in his voice as he gripped me in for one of his 'bear hugs' that always left me unable to breathe  
When I finally got my breathe back I joked "well I was just in the neighborhood...So what warzone have you landed yourselves into?"

"It's not a laughing matter Lucy" Stefan glared at me as he said it, doing that brooding think with his forehead that I hated.  
Damon just laughed and summed up this whole problem in one word "Klaus" I nearly crushed my glass in my hand at the sound of his name. I hung about with Klaus from about the late 1920's to the 1930's, we had a great fun and laughs but the middle of the 30's is all a blur just bits and pieces of my memory, probably from all that alcohol or something, but ever since I've had a gut feeling I can't describe a feeling of pure hatred towards Klaus. I have no idea why.

"Hello! Lucy you there?" Damon joke as he was clicking my fingers in my face

"Deep in thought" I laughed  
Then Damon and Stefan told me all about Klaus and how he's broken the hybrid curse, made Stefan go back to his ripper days, and now how Stefan has is family in coffins.

"I'm proud steffy, I knew you were related to Damon and me somehow" I joked.  
Damon laughed while Stefan gave me a look of don't even go there.

Damon broke the tension by suggesting "let's head to the grill".


	2. The Grill

The 3 of us entered the grill after a near death car journey with Damon driving. "Last time I let him drive my car" I thought as we walked toward a booth in the corner. This place really hasn't changed much from the last time I was in town with Stefan and Damon around 1953 when all those 'animal attacks' happened I can't believe they still but that animal attack crap.

"Yeah Matt this is our sister Lucy" announced to the blonde waiter standing at the table.

"Lucy Salavatore" I said in a high pitch voice, making me sound like a six year old but always worked as I held my hand to matt as he shook my hands he tried mumble out some sort of reply. I out him out of him misery "I take it your Matt then?"  
He just nodded trying to laugh it off. He's cute sure but this is taking too long as I ordered "just three coffees' thanks Matt". I gave him a small wink as he left the table.

"Can we not take you anywhere Lucy?" moaned Damon with Stefan laughing. God I hated having two older brothers sometimes."what so you two can have all this fun with this Elena girl, I've heard so much about but I can't do anything I swear…" stopping mid-sentence I saw Katherine walk in that bitch should be dead what how is she alive?. I couldn't process this. I stood up I need to get to her now.

"sit down crazy, it's not Katherine it's Elena" Damon hissed in unison while they were pulling my arms down. Sitting down in quite shame I remembered them mentioning something about this Katherine look alike when I got the full Klaus saga of events in the boarding house. Stefan waved Katherine no I mean Elena towards our table; she saw me and started to smile. She got to the table as Stefan did the honours of introducing his sister again!  
She introduced herself I nodded with a smile. I was starting to hate her already.

"I can't believe Stefan and Damon have a little sister" Elena exclaimed in her that moaning voice of hers.

"Well what can I say they don't like to brag" I joked "and Stefan, you're only older by twenty minutes"

Elena turned to Stefan in shock "I didn't know you were twins"

"clearly not identical in looks or personality" Damon joked

"wow it's pretty late, come on Damon we don't want to be late for that thing!" I kicked him under the table while I tried to coax Damon out. I couldn't sit here for another minute and witness Stefan Elena's 'love fest'.

"What thing Lucy?" asked a confused Damon, I just shot him my best trust me on this look. "oohhh that thing" Damon stated not making it half obvious.

"Yeahweellniceseeingyouelenag ottagobye" I rushed out without breath. I was already at the door with Damon by the time Stefan shouted back

"Guys your what about your coffees?". I didn't even reply I just opened the door with Damon following.

Outside Damon gave me a questioning look with his eyebrows raised "what?" I sated "I'm not sitting there to watch the stare into each other's eye's of love" I mocked.

"fine" Damon laughed "give me your keys I'[ve got something you need to see" I was going to protest but he did go with my made up story to leave the grill as I tossed him the keys I questioned "where are we going?".

He smirked "You'll see"


	3. Damon It's Kol

"wow Damon the creepy burial ground of 100 witches. How did you know it's my favourite place in the whole wide world!" I confessed.

Damon hissed as he headed back to my car "ok then so you don't want to know where we have hidden Klaus entire family?" My jaw nearly dropped how the hell my two brothers pulled that off? I couldn't even get near the house without a burning pain in my head last time I was home. How did the witch spirits let them hide coffins here? Deep in this train of thought I couldn't even muster a reply. Damon started to walk towards the house laughing away to him "I know dearest sister it must be such a shock to see how well I and Stefan have thing under control, come up keep up".

I stuck close to Damon as I didn't trust these witch spirits and they didn't seem to be bothered by Damon for some reason. "They hate Klaus too, Luc, that's why they are helping" he whispered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Heading down a staircase to the basement I could hear someone

"AARRGGGHH" before I could think I felt that same burning pain in my head and my body and mind were in a state of paralysis, the pain felt like an eternity.

Then it stopped relief didn't even begin to describe it.

"Bonnie stop, she's my sister!" commanded Damon to the witch standing in the basement beside 4 coffins. "Sorry" she muttered "I'm Bonnie"

"Lucy" I replied as I waved my hand because there was no way I was shaking hand with her who knows what witchy stuff she could do. Another reason why I hate witches: you never know where there loyalties truly lie. So "Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and kol" as I named and pointed to each coffin

"Not quite" Bonnie interrupted "Klaus has Rebekah, and we have no clue what is in that box over there, we can't open it" I nodded as she went on about spells and other things she had tried to open the coffin with.

I kept looking at the coffin to my left up against the wall, I tried to listen to Bonnie but something was telling me to open THAT coffin. So I started to walk toward THAT coffin. My gut instinct never seemed to let me down.  
As I opened the coffin lid I saw a man who looked more like a corpse with a dagger stuck into his heart. "Kol!..." I cried out.

"Yeah or Finn, but we're not sure" Damon informed me.

"No its Kol! Damon". What the hell was wrong with me what was I saying it was like I was on auto-Pilate or something.

Damon was looking at me strangely walking towards me "Luc? Are you ok?"

My head was starting to spin, what was I getting sick? I can't get sick I'm dead! I nodded "Yeah just this witch burial site or something I'll catch you up later Damon".

I ran out of the witchy building as fast as I could and starting to run through the forest trying to clear my head. I felt so messed up. I made it to the boarding house and I couldn't hear Stefan, which was good because I couldn't deal with facing him right now.

I made it to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. Taking deep breaths in and out I managed to calm myself down a bit and logically ran through explanations in my head. The only thing I could come up with was that witch Bonnie had just seriously messed with my head, which was it. I was fine; there was absolutely nothing to worry about.


	4. Lockwood house 1864

Flashback sequence- 1864  
"Hurry now Lucrecia we must not be late my child" as my father nearly shouted from the carriage

I grabbed my gloves and made my way towards the carriage with the help of the driver, I was now in the carriage with My father and Stefan ,

"father is Damon not attending the Mayors party with us?"

Father was shaking his head slightly "No my dear he has to attend to his duties on the front line".  
I couldn't believe Damon never said goodbye. I must ask Stefan about this later. It would not be the first time father has lied to us. After fixing my gloves and dress, we pulled up at Mayor Lockwood house. I felt honoured as it was the first time father had allowed me to go to one of the big town events. Stefan had gone a few times before but it's because father favoured him more.

Being escorted by my father into the main room full of the founders of the town I had never seen so many people in a room together I was nearly in shock. Then George Lockwood approached us, I really disliked that an he was rude, arrogant and father had always hoped he I would marry.(well that's what Damon overheard once)

"Mr Salvatore, it is a pleasure, may I request a dance with Miss. Salvatore" George requested of course father agreed and next thing I know this weasel of a man and I was dancing.

"You look very beautiful may I say Miss. Salvatore" George said followed by yet more empty complements i just nodded at. This dance felt like it was never going to end. When it did I excused myself saying I had to go to the powder room.  
I was so deep in thought on my way towards the power room I bumped into some gentleman

"Oh my sir I am so terribly sorry" I whispered still so embarrassed by what I did. The man turned around he was extremely handsome, he was tall with dark brown eyes and brown hair framing his face. "No, No miss….."

"Salvatore, Lucrecia Salvatore" I interrupted

"No miss. Salvatore, it is quite alright" speaking in a calming tone I felt instantly at ease.  
I replied in relief "That you sir". I was so worried he would go into a rage as Damon had told me the Lockwoods appear to be in raged quite easily.

" , Kol Mhikaelson" he stated.

I woke up with tears running down my eyes and I could see Damon at the bottom of my bed  
Hugged me he asked "What's wrong Lucy? Bad dream?". I always felt safe when I saw in one of Damon's hugs I just told him "It was more of a flashback that a dream".

"Was it the 90's because Stefan with that grunge look still gives me nightmares" he chucked  
I too was laughing the 90's wasn't Stefan's decade. I didn't want to tell Damon the whole story as I'm sure I worried him enough with my freak  
about with the coffins.

I just mumbled out "1864".  
Damon still hugging me just began to tell me "it'S OK Luc it was just a dream, just get back to sleep"  
As I was drifting to sleep the one though was circling around my head how did I not remember that I had met Kol before?


	5. Crap It's Klaus

I woke up to find Damon was gone but I noticed by phone on my nightstand was flashing. I grabbed it and saw I had a text from Damon

'Hey sorry I had to leave early coffin and hybrid problems with Stefan, Text me later we can talk at the grill –Damon'

I just text him back  
'Just a normal day in mystic falls, meet me at the grill around 4pm?-Lucy".

I then headed for the shower at least it could clear my head. After searching my closet I finally found something to wear. I decided to head into town my closet was in need to some new additions, I swear I had some 50's skirts near the back.  
outfit: cgi/set?id=66961295

Opening the front door car keys in hand Klaus was standing there with his hand in a fist just about to knock. "Hello love" Klaus smiled. Crap it's Klaus.

"Klaus! Long-time no see" I don't know why I was so shocked I mean I knew I would see him around eventually , I couldn't even properly remember the last time I saw him.

"heading out are we" he pointed towards my keys

Replying "oh yeah just something shopping not that exciting" . Klaus was now laughing "You shopping never!"

"Dick" I muttered under my breath

"I heard that and I'm hurt Lucy, tell you what you can make it up to me drinks?" Klaus suggested

Checking my phone it was only 3pm I had time "Fine but you're driving".

The car journey to the grill we just talked about the 'good old days'. We were getting on so well you would never believe it's been around 80 years since we last saw each other. I still had that feeling of hate and doubt in the back of my mind about Klaus but I paid it no attention, I wanted to kill some time.

We finally arrived at the grill and got two stools at the bar "two whiskey's" Klaus ordered "but make mine a double"

I knew something was up "A double? What's wrong with you Klaus?"

"well Lucy where do I begin? First let's see your brother has kidnapped my family to ransom and has made me make my hybrids leave town" he snarled

I'm just going to have to play this one cool I though. I tried to get off the topic "Don't be looking at me it's like talking to a brick idea when my brothers go off on one of their plans", at least it made Klaus smile a bit. A question had been burning in my mind from last night I decided now was my chance "eerrmm Klaus you know the way you can compel vampires?" he nodded as if to say go on "you wouldn't compel your friends? Would you?"

He seemed to be interested "why is this bothering you know love?", "Worried I have compelled you?" he joked but I was unsure if it was a joke or not so I just smiled awkwardly

Sipping my drink Klaus then turned around to look me straight in the face in a serious tone telling me "Ok Lucy here's how it is. I want my family back and to be able to bring my hybrids back and I want your brothers to get out of my way" I was about to speak when he put his finger over my lip and he continued "and I will take away the compulsion I have on you".

I knew it, that's what the feeling about Klaus was, the fuzzy memories it all make sense now I was nearly shouting now "After all we've been through and what I did for you. You would still compel be you dick and blackmail me as well". I was so angry right now

Klaus grabbed my wrist saying "Now you can help me with your own free will and get your reward or I can just make you help me". Before

anyone could speak Damon was behind me hissing "Have we got a problem here Klaus? Don't you have to help your hybrids buddies pack?"

Klaus left his stool ignoring Damon "your way or my way Lucy, but you will help me" he whispered as he walked past me heading for the door

Knowing Damon was going to be wondering what the hell was going on I just stopped his questions in their tracks "Please. Damon let's not go there"

"fine" he whined "but you will tell me sometime"  
I just nodded, I couldn't stop thinking about what did Klaus compel me to do or to not to do? To remember or to forget? I didn't want to think about it for too long

As Damon was filling me in on the day's events of hybrid killing and another failed attempt at opening the other coffin.

A man from behind me barked at Damon "Come one Damon we got the restoration fundraiser, ditch the girl and come on"

I turned around to face this scruffy man properly "yeah excuse me he won't be ditching the girl" I tried to mimic the moaning in his tone.

"Alaric meet my sister Lucy, Lucy this is mystic falls slightly alcohol history teacher and vampire hunter" Damon always got straight to the point with introductions.

Alaric looked at me in amazement "I can't believe Damon and Stefan have a sister"

"yeah they are so lucky, but I'm actually Stefan's twin, I'm younger though but just by twenty minutes" I replied.

"twins?" Alaric looked confused "but you look older than Stefan" he questioned

I laughed the amount of times I've had to explain this "yeah but I was turned two years after my brothers".

"Now if were done with the Salvatore Family history for the evening can we get going?" damon interrupted as impatient as ever.

"sure I'll come too," I said as I grabbed my bag and we left the grill and headed to the fundraiser in Damon's car. The fundraiser was for Wickery Bridge, it's where Eelna's parent died according to Damon. Poor girl this town has a way of being insensitive to family trauma, somethings never change.  
This 'party' was a boring as ever Alaric was off talking to some i think it was and Damon was busying with a blonde in the corner, typical

then the Sheriff approached me "Sheriff Forbes, and you are?"

"Lucy Slavatore" as said as sweetly as I could "Damon's younger sister and Stefan's my twin. Just moved back I was living with my aunt upstate". She seemed to be buying the aunt reason "Nice meeting you I but I better go find Damon" trying to get an excuse to leave this conversation.

"Wait if you're Stefan's twin how are you not at school?" oh shit I here we go High school here I come but for the second time today Damon  
came to my aid "Well Liz Lucy was home schooled by a private tutor, she's our straight A student" he laughed as he ruffled my hair. I was only 2 years younger than in my human years anyway. I was able to slip away from the sheriff then. I was so bored I text Damon to let him know I was

going home and started to walk hone through the woods it was so peaceful and quite at night perfect to clear my head. I arrived home to see Stefan reading a book on the sofa.

"Hey stef" I said as I took my boots off "I heard mystic falls is a hybrid free zone I'm impressed. But Klaus is so pissed now!"

Looking confused he questioned "how to you know". So I filled him in on today's events skipping the Klaus compulsion and blackmail parts. "I forgot about your friendship with Klaus Lucy, we can use this to our advantage now" AS Stefan said this I could see his eyes light up with the plans and possibilities

"Happy to help, night Stef" I said making my way to the basement. I needed some more blood to help cope with today and whatever the hell tomorrows going to throw at me.  
"Aaahh AB my only true friend", I laughed at the now nearly empty blood bag.


	6. I know where the coffins are Klaus

_Dream  
I was walking through the forest towards the witches' burial ground where the coffins were being hidden by the witch spirits. I could see the sun beginning to rise above the trees it was quite beautiful really. I made it through the front door unharmed so I knew the spirits wouldn't mind my presence for now at least._

Down in the basement the lid of Kol's coffin was open. Slowly I made my way towards the open coffin. But before I could blink an un-daggered Kol opened his dark eyes saying "Lucy, love you're here…"

"F**k" I screamed in pain as the wooden stake was lodged through by back all I could hear was Klaus' mocking words "You had your chance to help me Lucy"

"NO…WAIT… STOP..NO" I screamed as I jumped from my bed feeling my back, just to make sure it was a dream. Again like a concerned

Damon was at the edge of by bed ready to wrap me up in a hug, I joked "I just need to lay off the cheese before bed Damon"

He laughed a bit but went back to his serious face telling me "Luc you can tell me, it's ok",

"I will just not now" I murmured "did I miss anything after I left"

Raising an eyebrow he spoke "no not much just our brother tried to turn Elena by driving her off Wickery Bridge and me and her kinda kissed"

"o la la Damon's got a crush" I joked while a hit my on the arm. Damon then pushed me off my bed and I began to chase after him around the house, we were both laughing so much we most likely woke Stefan up but we didn't really care. Damon's phone was ringing and raced to his room  
to grab it. It was the Sheriff on the line something about some guy getting staked.

Damon rung up and shouted from his room "I've got to go deal with this Luc, but we will finish our talk", and with that I could hear him rushing out the house and to his car.

There was no point going back to sleep now a shower seemed like the best thing to do right now. The hot water was very calming and refreshing. I had made up my mind in what I should do. I will help Klaus I mean it seems so stupid for Stefan to keep his family and I might as well help Klaus with some degree of free will.

I quickly grabbed the first pair of anything that came to hand in my closet: lucy/set?id=67007604#stream_box

I heard Stefan about to leave the house so I shouted down to him "Stef where are you going?"

He shouted up to me "To Bonnie's mom's house she can help Bonnie open the fourth coffin"

Perfect this gave me time to talk to Klaus with both Stefan and Damon busy "Ok good luck" I called back. Grabbing my phone I text Klaus:

"The old witch burial site, that's where the coffins are, that's all the help I'm giving you, and I you better give me my memory back or  
I swear you'll be sorry-Lucy"

Before I could put my phone into my pocket he had replied

"Thanks love; if you want it back you'll know where to find me today-Klaus"

I really hated him sometimes; at least everything will start to make sense after I get my memories back. I didn't want to be a part of Klaus retrieving his coffins back. I just got in my car and headed to the grill I needed a distraction.

Walking in I passed that Matt boy he must be finishing his shift "hey, you" I flirted and winked to him.

"oh hey Lucy" Matt said with a smile

I looked into his eyes "Let's go have some fun" as I spoke I could see his pupils widening, it was nice to see I hadn't lost my touch with compulsion even thought I was only on blood bags. He followed me to my car we started to kiss, he was way to forceful, he clearly hadn't got any in a while.

Hearing his blood flow and heart beat was causing my fangs of ache. I looked him in the eye and commanded "don't scream" and then I bit into the flesh of his neck. His blood was running down the throat it tasted good, so much better than the bags.

"Lucy!" Damon shouted as he was tapping the driver window. Ohh shit I then compelled Matt "cover up that bite and forget you saw me today", he nodded and left the car. Damon the jumped in the passenger seat

"Well that was gross and your wearing some of your lunch still" he grinned. I began to wipe my the blood off my face while asking "What the hell are you doing here Damon?"

"Short version" he said "Klaus has found the coffins and is trying to get into the witch house as we speak"  
A huge wave of guilt washed over me as Damon was speaking why did I feel so bad? It wasn't like I had a choice"  
He continued "and so we have to try and get them out before he does, so what are you waiting for drive".

Starting up the car we speed away in the direction of the woods. I parked a few miles away from the house I didn't want Klaus or his hybrids to  
hear. Tapping Damon I asked "So what's the plan?"

"Simple" he smiled "you go distract you bff and I go get the coffins and save the day"

"Would be the first time" I mumbled under my breath. We left the car and followed separate paths to the burial site. Klaus was standing there with about ten hybrids, shouting at him I said "I think you owe me something Klaus".

He turned to face me with a smile "Ah Lucy I was wondering when I would see you. A deal is a day come here then"  
I walked over to Klaus until I could get no closer he glared into my eyes "Don't move, I'm sorry about this love but…"  
Then everything went cold and dark


	7. Have we meet before Kol?

The beeping of my phone woke me up it was Damon so I answered

"Lucy where the hell are you what happened" Damon asked

My a confused daze I managed a reply as best I could "I don't know it was Klaus he did something, I'm still at the witch burial site"

"Are you ok? What did he do to you? Klaus got 3 of the coffins but I un-daggered Elijah"

"Yeah Damon I'm fine but where the hell are you?" I questioned

He replied "Me and Steffy are going to Klaus' house for dinner with him and Elijah boys only, gotta go bye" and the line went dead.

Getting myself off the ground I began to follow the path towards my car, thankfully it was still there as I left it last night.  
Due to the account of my aching head I drove slower than usual but I eventually got back to the boarding house. There was a man in a dark jacket standing at the door.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked the stranger

He turned around and I instantly recognised it was Kol. "Lucy! I'm back" he rejoiced as ran towards me. He must have slowed down due to the look of confusion on my face.

"Lucy, love it's me Kol" he almost begged for me to recognise him. The only time I have saw him was in a dream which I am pretty certain didn't happen and in a coffin the other day, who does he know me.

I quietly looked at him and asked "Have we met before kol?"


	8. Elijah it's Lucy

Her eyes were empty; she didn't recognise me, my Lucy. How could this be? I felt as if I was being all over daggered again.

Trying to comprehend the situation I questioned her "Lucy, stop joking come on we've know each other for over half a century before Nik stuck me in that coffin", I tried to keep my keep my cool.

Lucy looked at me as if I was a madman while saying "Eerrmm no look I think you have me confused with someone else" she was starting to make her way towards the door.

I knew I promised her I would never to this but I ran up to her grabbed her wrist and gazing into her eyes asked her "What happened to you? Do you not remember me?"

As her pupils dilated she told me "This is the first time I have met you…But I remember seeing you in 1864 at the Lockwood's" in a monotone voice.

This made no sense. What the hell happened while I was in that coffin. I have to find out. Still looking into Lucy eyes I whispered to her "Forget I was here, forget this conversation ever happened", her head was nodding as I spoke and then I ran behind a tree. I stood and watched as Lucy made her way into the house. I knew what I had to do.

One, I had to find out what happened the night Nick daggered me and two, I have to get my Lucy back.  
Knowing that Nik was unaware Elijah had un-daggered me I didn't want to the house yet. I had to speak to Elijah though; I grabbed the cell  
phone Elijah gave me. The world certainly has moved on I thought as I worked out how to call Elijah.

**"Hello Kol? I told you not to call and to keep a low profile"**

"Elijah it's Lucy something's wrong with her"

**"What wrong Kol?"**

"She can't remember me and I swear whoever is responsible for this will pay"

**"Just stick to the plan Kol, I will un-daggered Rebekah and Finn soon. We will speak then".**

The line went dead then as I pushed the phone back into my pocket. I could feel the locket inside my pocket as well. I took it out to look at it.  
As soon as I did the memories of that night came rushing back to me. I was planning to give the locket to Lucy that night. With the locket held tight in my fist I started to replay all the memories in my head. From the first time I saw her in 1864 to the last time in 1919.


	9. Reading Stefan's Diary, a hobby of mine

I got changed into my pj' cgi/set?id=68027044

I was sitting on the sofa reading Stefan's diary a hobby of mine, but to be honest the 50's didn't have the same drama that the ripper years had. Plus Stefan used way too many adjectives.

I heard Stefan and Damon walk into the house "How the double date go" I joked.

"Not funny" Stefan moaned "and is that my diary"

I flung the diary over my shoulder "Nope" I laughed while popping the P.

"Well there's a family reunion going on as Elijah un-daggered all the originals and Bonnie got the coffin open" Damon added while pouring himself a drink.

"So what's in the coffin? What are we going to do with a town full of originals?" my questions were overlapping.

Stefan was leaving the room and heading upstairs and said "Clam down Lucy, it's fine we can deal with this in the morning".

I was about to start arguing with him but I knew there was no point to start. I had enough to deal with never mind adding Stefan to that list. Then

Damon spoke from across the room "So what happened last night?" he looked genuinely concerned.

Thinking on my feet I said "A hybrid got me, and I must have got knocked out or something". I was surprised at how quickly this lie came to me but Damon seemed to be buying it.

He started to laugh "Well you need to ditch those blood bags then, and goodnight I need to get some sleep".

He started to make his way towards the stairs "Night Damon" I called to him. I looked around my back to find Stefan's diary I was dying to know how he would describe his remorse for the bunny he killed.


	10. Dreams and Drinks

Flash back 1912  
_"We're too late, I asked around and they left town last week" I said. Kol appearing behind me started to wrap his hand around my waist and_

began to kiss my neck while saying "its ok Lucy don't worry we will catch up with your brothers"

"I know" I nodded "it's just been so long". Turning around to face me Kol had a smile on his face "What are you up to?" I giggled.

Grabbing my hand in and starting to run "Let's go take a walk through the old Salvatore gardens, for old times' sake".

Letting go of Kol's hand I starting to run I shouted back to him "It's a race"…

I woke up to find myself in bed "oh it was only a dream" I said aloud to myself. I got up and started to make my way to my bathroom to wash my wash.  
I splashed the cool water over my face, grabbing a nearby towel I wiped my face and looked into the mirror to see kol standing there

_"What the hell are you doing here" I shouted in outrage_

_"Helping you" he replied "and….._

'Ouch sh*t..ahh crap"

I moaned as I fell onto the floor. I jumped up to look around my surroundings. I was still downstairs in the living room with Stefan's diary too sitting on the sofa. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. This just proved how boring this diary was. What the hell is wrong with my head at the minute? I remember Stefan mentioning something about is crazy dreams in one of the diaries i read a while ago. I'll just read it and see what he did to get rid of them, it's simple.

**Kol's pov:**  
As I left the boarding house, I knew it was wrong to mess with Lucy's dreams but what choice did I have.  
I didn't want to return home I couldn't bear to face my family especially klaus. Even his name made me angry.  
He only admitted to compelling Lucy because mother was there and he was crying like a child. I still couldn't understand why he did it. In all the centuries what did I ever to do him to hurt him so badly.

I could hear A rustle from the bushes probably most forest creature but I could sense it was Nik. No woodland creature would be wearing expensive designers shoes.

"Speak of the devil and here you should arrive brother" I called to him

"You're far too kind Kol but I thought I would find you here"

"What the hell do you want Nik" I spat I had no time to deal with him

"Our mother has returned from the dead, kol we have the chance to be a family again and I know what I did was wrong but I had my reasons" he pleaded.

This attempt at an apology was making me feel ill. "Well then brother if you had such good intentions the take your compulsion back".

Nik started to shake his head in defeat "I can't but let me explain"

"Fine but get me a drink first" I hissed. I was going to need it.


	11. I love this song Kol we have to dance

I decided to just forget about the dream until I knew how to best deal with it. I decided to go into town to find that Matt boy and finish where we left off the other day. I quickly got changed: lucy-grill/set?id=67240733#stream_box  
And left the house quietly while Stefan and Damon were still sleeping.

I had no clue where Matt lived to I decided to try the grill first I mean he wasn't at school today where else would he be.

I saw some waiter with a coffee he would know if Matt's in "Hey is Matt working today?"  
"No he's out sick today"

Damn there goes my plans for the day ruined

"Well ello there love", of course I would run into him today I thought as I heard Klaus voice from behind me. Slowly turning around I saw klaus standing there will his brother Kol.

"Klaus I am seeing you far too often for my liking" I joked.

His brother then introduced himself "hello I am kol Mikaelson, you must me Lucy Salvatore" as he kissed my hand I felt as if I was going to blush. Thankfully the dead don't tend to blush that much.

"The one and only," I laughed a little to try and break then building tension.

"Join us for a drink then?" Kol asked as he winked at me.

I knew it wasn't the best idea but I was bored "sure why not I have nothing better to do today".

...A few drinks later, it was just me and Kol chatting at the bar. Klaus had left by the time we started to think shots were a good idea. This was a terrible idea as shots and I don't go well together. Kol didn't seem to be holding his drink well either

As Kol was getting some more drinks I noticed a band starting to play and starting to dance.

. "Omg kol I love this song we need to go dance" I said as I started pulling him towards the band.  
We were dancing and laughing, Kol was surprising good for someone who had spent so much of the last century in a box. Kol was staring into my eyes and next thing I knew we were kissing; he was such a good kisser. It felt electric everything about it was good.

"What the hell dick get off my sister" Damon shouted as he punched Kol nearly across the room.

"What the hell Damon stop! You're not the boss of me" I started to protest.

He hissed back "You're coming home will me NOW" as he picked me up and took me out of the grill. Then it went into a blur.


	12. 3 letters

My head felt like it was about to explode. What the hell happened? Then snap shots of last night began to come back to me. The thought of kissing Kol made me smile.  
I started to think about what it meant. Were we both just too drunk? Does he like me? Do I like him? This wasn't helping my hangover at all.

Then I remember Damon last night, he is so dead.  
I ran across the hall to his bedroom. One of his shoes was sitting on the floor so I took it up and aimed it at his head

"Ouch Luc watch it" he grumbled still half asleep

I was nearly screaming in anger "what the hell did you do last night you are not the boss of me!"

"Look luc you are my little sister and it is my job to protect you from any original creep trying to...you know" he finished a little awkwardly.

"Well you fired you dick" slamming the door, I headed to my closet I needed to get out of this house as soon as possible

Outfit: cgi/set?id=67551608

Making my way to the door I saw 3 letter sitting on the floor. I lifted the one addressed to Lucy Salvatore it read:

Please join the

**Mikaelson Family**

At seven o'clock

For Dancing, Cocktails & Celebration

-Kol x

Tomorrow crap I have to find an outfit who could I go shopping with. I knew Elena would be invited because who doesn't invite their hybrid making blood bag it would just be rude. I text her:

'Hey Elena it's Lucy, do you want to come shopping with me for this ball?"

A few minutes she text back:  
"Yeah sure would love to. Should we go today?"

Grabbing my bag and car keys I replied:  
"Yeah I'll pick you up at 1".

I know Elena wasn't my favourite person in the world but spending time with her would really freak Damon out.


	13. Shopping with Elena

I was waiting at Elena's door for her to open it and invite me. A wet haired Elena opened the door smiling "Hi Lucy I'll just be a minute drying my hair, come on in"

I stepped into her house for the first time, it was pretty modest. I noticed a blonde standing in her kitchen I vampire I took it from her lack of heart beat. She noticed me and walked over to me "Hi you must be Lucy, I'm Caroline". She looked too happy to see me, I people who were fake like that.

I stretched my hand out to shake hers "Yeah that's me"

Caroline then asked "So Elena was telling me Stefan and you are twins, how does that work?"

"We are and he's older by twenty minutes but I was turned two years after Stefan and Damon," I laughed yet another time I've had to explain this. Stefan and I should just get t-shirts.

Looking interested Caroline questioned "Why? If you don't mind me asking"

I was clenching my teeth I wouldn't think of that time and especially because of this nosy blonde. I hissed "Actually I do mind Caroline".

The room became tense and awkward until Elena came in "See I'll see you later Caroline me and Lucy are heading out". Caroline grabbed her bag and started to make her way to the door I called after her is the friendliest tone I could "great meeting you Caroline I'll see you soon".

Leaving the house and for most of the drive, Elena and I just discussed where we should start our dress search and ideas we had. I was personally thinking of something in white would be quite nice. Elena then turned the radio off for no reason and started to look at me awkwardly.

"Lucy?" Elena asked

I was acting like I was really concentrating of my driving as I replied "what?"

"What happened to you after Stefan and Damon died? You seemed really upset when Caroline asked", as Elena spoke she shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable.

My grip on the steering wheel began to tighten; I can't believe Stefan or Damon would talk to her about this. To tell her about the worst time of my existence, I knew they must have told her because why was she so interested in my past all of a sudden.

I snarled back at her "Why don't you ask my brothers since they are so keen to tell you about my life"

"It's not like that" Elena pleaded "Damon didn't tell me anything he was just worried about you with all the nightmares you've been having".

It was reassuring to know that Damon was only looking out for me, as usual. For some strange reason I felt as if I could trust Elena. She really was nothing like Katherine, but I couldn't tell her the truth, I just couldn't.

"Fine" I grumbled "but you don't speak of it to anyone, got it?" Elena nodded still looking at me.

I began to tell her the 'short version', the one I told Stefan and Damon. "Well my father had forced me to marry George Lockwood and let's just say it wasn't the happiest of marriages… I still have the scars to prove that", I winced at the thought of the last sentence.

Keeping my strong face I continued on "When Stefan, Damon and even my father died I was completely alone. I can't really remember the two years that followed, Stefan thinks it because of some type of trauma that made me block out the memory" I added even though i can remember it all.

Looking over to Elena in the passenger seat she was looking at me like I was some pitiful animal "Don't you dare start to feel sorry for me" I hissed at her, "Well all I can remember of those two years is my dear 'husband' George beating me to death and waking up near a river a vampire, having no clue who turned me".

I heard her gasp; I suppose it would be a shock for her. I mean it was a completely different world living in 1860's, nothing like it is today. I could feel Elena putting a hand on my shoulder as she said "I'm so sorry Lucy, I had no idea"

As I shook her hand off me I replied "Why should you be it could be worse I could have just died, at least I'm still alive…in a way. Oh and tell anyone else and your brother in Denver is as good as dead", I smirked at her.

A few minutes passed in silence Elena turned the radio back on whilst saying "I promise I won't tell anyone Lucy". I smiled as much as I wanted to hate Elena I had to admit she wasn't as bad as I first though.

At the second shop Elena found a dress. "Elena that dress is perfect" I told her and she really did look nice damn I had to find a better dress.  
"Thank you Lucy" she beamed "so who's your date for this ball?"

"Eerrmm I think I'm just going solo to this one, so which one of my brothers are you taking", I had to deflect the attention of myself.

Elena started to go red "Lucy can I be honest with you?" I nodded "I have no idea I love them both"

Oh no here we go again. I switched my mind to auto-Pilate and just mirrored Elena's facial expressions and nodded occasionally. A few minutes later the conversation appeared to have ended with Elena hugging me "thanks for the advice Lucy, I know what to do now"

With a dazed look I replied "happy to help anytime", who knew I gave great advice I should have my own advice column in a newspaper.  
After another hour of searching I finally found the dress to wear, and some accessories: cgi/set?id=67695819 It felt perfect and fit like a glove.

Elena started to complement the dress "it looks great Lucy, wait until Kol sees you".

"What?! Eugh let me guess did that d*ck Damon tell you"

Elena awkwardly nodded. Poor girl it wasn't her fault Damon was such a big mouth.

"It was nothing" I said "we were both wasted". I laughed it off.

Thankfully that ended the Kol conversation as I got Elena back on to her favourite topic herself. That lasted the whole way home. By the time I dropped her home I thought I my head would explode with all this new unwanted Elena information. I started laughing to myself at the thought of her diary I'm sure it was nearly as bad as Stefan's.


	14. Let's waltz Salvatore

**Hey sorry it's been a while i'm in the middle of modules and my deadlines :/ hope you like update soon :)**

For the first time in a long time I had a dream less sleep. This was a great improvement on my normal routine of screaming during the middle of the night. Maybe all this Elena drama is taking over my head.

I went into my closet and grabbed some gym clothes: lucy_running/set?id=68025143 I needed to do a run or something. Turning my ipod on I noticed the time was only 7am, and I knew my brothers would be asleep. I made my way outside as quietly as possible.

Hitting the shuffle button I started to run through the forest that surrounds the boarding house. It felt so good to be out in nature, it was a great chance to clear my head. After passing the falls I stopped to rest for as I lay down on the grass at the road side.

Pulling my earphones out I could hear a noise. Somebody has watching me. I could sense it

"Lucy nice morning for a run" Elijah said as he seemed to appear from nowhere

I smirked "Well you know it's nearly swimsuit season"

He didn't appear to be that amused "Now Lucy, we must talk, it is of great importance we do".

I picked myself up of the grass and questioned Elijah "about what?"

Elijah started to laugh "You really don't know? I shall just say it's about those blanks in your memory"

I was really confused now how the hell did Elijah know this "Yeah well what concern does my memory have to you?"

He took a step closer towards me as he said "It concerns my family, so it concerns me…." Elijah was cut off my the sound of his mobile phone he answered it and said "Yes" about four times before he hung up "excuse me Lucy it was an important call but we shall talk later", and he was gone within the blink of an eye.

I didn't even want to think about Elijah and his cryptic message, so I put my ipod back on shuffle and focused on whatever song was playing. It didn't take me too long to run back to the boarding house.

Outside Stefan and Damon were getting in to Stefan's car "where are you guys off to?" I called to them

"Elena's house it's because she…" I cut Stefan off mid-sentence

"Yeah let's just leave it at Elena drama I don't want to know the details"

Damon started to laugh "Somebody's in b*tch mode"

I wasn't even going to waste my breath so I just directed a rude hand gesture toward Damon, as Stefan drove away.

As I made my way up to my bedroom I noticed a box sitting on top of my bed. There was a letter with my name attached to it. It read:

Lucy,

Save me a dance tonight?

-Kol

I felt so happy just at the thought of Kol sending me this, whatever it was. I opened up the box to see inside the most beautiful dress and I knew I had to wear tonight. There would be another occasion to wear the black dress I bought the other day.

* * *

Later that evening I was putting the finishing touches to my hair and make up for the ball. I felt so excited to see Kol again and hopefully it wouldn't be awkward after our kiss at the Grill. I wore the dress Kol left me this morning with some shoes I found at the back of my lucy_ball/set?id=68026149

"Luc come on how long does it take for you to get ready?" Stefan moaned while leaning against my door frame. I was about to answer him back with some snarky comment until Damon interrupted "Well she has to dress up all pretty for her new original boyfriend" he said laughing at his own joke.

"Go away you d*ck and stop butting into my business" I told him as I threw a nearby hair brush at him. I really was getting into a habit of throwing random objects at Damon so he deserved it.

Sounding genuinely sorry for once he replied "Look Lucy I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you, it won't happen again".

I could never hold a grudge too long against Damon I walked over to him giving him a hug "Fine I accept your apology but you better not ruin anything up tonight. We let's go then"

"Eermm actually Lucy we are going to pick up Elena first do you mind?" Stefan butted in

I shook my head I was going to see enough of Elena tonight "No I'll drive myself I meet the three of you there".

I grabbed my Keys and made my way to the Mikaelson's.

* * *

Wow there house was huge it reminded me of one of the grand houses that were in mystic falls in when I was younger, it was so beautiful. I was going to wait outside on Damon, Stefan and Elena but I couldn't bear to see the look on both of my brothers faces. Elena was starting to get on my nerves.

The hallway was filled with people, the whole town must have been here, I wasn't standing alone for long as Elijah came up to greet me "Lucy you look wonderful , thank you for being here tonight. Forgive me for leaving in such a rush this morning"

"Thank you" I smiled "and its fine I'm just really confused"

Elijah looked jumpy as he kept looking all around him, as if he was looking out for someone "Yes I know you must be confused Lucy, but I'm unable to explain right now. Excuse me"

Just as I was about to reply he was gone. It was starting to annoy me, If it was so important why did Elijah leave. He really was starting to get on my nerves.

"Lucy there you are" Elena squealed as she started to hug me "wow you look so amazing, where did you get that dress?"

I smiled at her complement "Thanks it was it the back of my closet but Elena that black dress is stunning on you…..So I see you have two dates" I said in a harsh tone.

Elena looked a little embarrassed "yeah I've no clue what I'm going to do Lucy and I just want you to know I don't want to hurt them". Then there was a small pause

.

I really had to say something, anything "sure we can talk about it during another girls shopping trip". As I said the words my face looked confused. It was if someone else had put the words in my mouth, this was terrible I sounded like Caroline.

At least Elena started to cheer up "that would be great yesterday was such fun".

"Excuse me, I just have to go to the bathroom" I laughed as I walked away nearly sprinting for them bar set up in the corner or the room I had a feeling a lot of my night would be spent her.

I asked the barman for a "Double vodka and coke, please", I wasn't going to start on the strong stuff I wanted to avoid that hangover. I was just sitting there for a like 10mintutes wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"What no whiskey?" Stefan laughed

"No I'm saving it for when the 'fun' starts, so where's your date?"

"With Ester they need to 'talk' in private. but she did tell me you too have got another girls day out planned" he said while shaking with laughter "Someone's got a new bff!"

I hit my over the shoulder "don't even go there, I felt bad for her with you and Damon messing with her head" Grabbing my drink I was starting to leave " well I'll catch you later stefy..."

Grabbing my hand Stefan pulled me back "wait, Lucy I have to tell you something, I overheard Klaus yesterday..."

Before he could finish Rebekah appeared wrapping her arm around Stefan clearly desperate for some attention "and what did you overhear Stefan?".  
"As I was saying Stefan gotta go bye" as I was walking away all I could see was Stefan mouthing "I hate you" for leaving him alone with Rebekah.

I was wondering around the room searching for Kol but I couldn't see him. I started to listen for him he was with Damon as he was introducing himself. This wouldn't end well, I raced towards them to stop a repeat of their last meeting at the grill the other night.

"Kol" I squealed like a 12year old girl to my embarrassment.

He was just staring at me and it took him a while to answer ""L-Luucy, wow you look stunning"

I could see Damon standing awkwardly beside Kol waiting for his chance to leave "see you round Lucy. Oh and tell your date here to learn some manners"

Kol hissed something at Damon as he started to walk away

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" I asked

Kol shook his head "you're brother's just angry I deflated his ego."

I started to laugh I could just picture Damon's face it was always funny when his ego takes a blow.

Kol was heading toward the dance floor "So let's waltz Salvatore"

"I hope you're better than the other night at the grill" I joked. I then felt like hitting myself for bringing up the other night.

Thankfully Kol didn't seem to notice as he led me to the dance floor for the waltz, which I happened to be pretty good at. One of the positives of being this old, you knew practically every dance.

As we danced I felt a strong deja vu but trying to block that I just focused on how perfect this moment was. It almost felt surreal almost like a dream.

Kol then whispered into my ear softly "may I say you are a much better dancer now than you were at the grill"

Pulling a fake look of shock I said "I was amazing the other night too you're just jealous"  
"Yes you are amazing Lucy"  
I felt as if my knees were going to buckle "yeah and about that kiss...

Kol cut me off though "it was amazing too apart from the punch from you're charming brother"  
He slowly started to place his lips onto mine and…..

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen if my family could come up here and join me" Elijah said from the stair case.

"Go on then, don't want to miss the big speech" I mocked. Typical Elijah messing up my day.

God Ester knew how to ramble on. At least some waiters came around with some champagne. Anything would make this speech more interesting. Mercifully she finally stopped talking, she was such a bore.

Elijah was heading across the room, now was my chance to talk to him. I was going to find out what was so important he couldn't tell me earlier. I could see his head bopping through the crowd and began to follow him.

"Elijah wait up" I called to him.

But he turned around and turned out not to be Elijah but some random guy looking very confused. "Sorry" I said "I thought you were someone else".

I decided to go and get some air, and also go to check on my car as I wasn't sure if I locked it. It wouldn't have been the first time. I was making my way around the side of the house when I heard the shouting and screaming.

"What is it this time" i mumbled to myself, as i ran around to the front of the house.


	15. Early morning dramas

**Hey :) sorry it's been a while been swamped with exams and having to hand in my coursework. I'm aiming to update once a week finger crossed. It's not my est chapter but i wanted to at least put something out this week. Anyone want to be my Beta? pm me please, would mean a lot oh and thanks for the comments, favourites and stuff :)**

* * *

"DAMON" Elena screamed as Damon just knocked Kol to the ground. I ran over to him

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" He just ignored me and was about to kick kol while he was still on the ground "leave him alone" I screamed as I pushed Damon out of the way.

He glared at me and ran. I was so angry with Damon right now I would have ran after him but Stefan already had ran after him, and I wanted to stay with Kol.

"Kol are you ok?" I whispered as I rested his head on my lap

He opened his eyes and croaked "yeah I'm fine don't worry, just fell a bit from the balcony". I couldn't believe Damon would do this I was so pissed off at him.  
I sat on the ground with Kol for about two minutes.

"You didn't have to stay" Kol said softly,

"I know, but I did" I said with a smile

We both started to smile at each other, Kol picked himself up off the ground. Turing around to me with his hand out, "Up we get" he smirked.

I dusted some of the dirt off my dress and noticed Kol was covered in blood stains "You should probably change, I mean the blood doesn't really go with your outfit" I laughed.

Kol's took a step closer towards me, his dark brown eyes melting into mine. He started smirking "I will.. I just need to do one thing first" as he spoke he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

* * *

The sunlight was blinding me I opened my eyes, it took a while for my eyes to adjust.

I noticed Kol's arm around me, then it dawned on me I was in his bed and what the hell was I going to do. I gently started to move Kol's arm but it started to wake him up, I just put my head back down pretending to still be fast asleep.

Kol whispered in my ear "Morning Lucy, you're a terrible actress" he chuckled

I turned around to face him, he looked great mhe must be a morning person "Good morning to you to and I have great acting skills", I joked.

Wrapping the bed sheet around me I sat up whilst at the same time trying to locate my dress where ever it was. "So Kol, last night was like crazy uumm"

Finally my dress was lying beside the dressing table, with the blanket wrapped around me I tried to slowly start the recovery mission of my dress.

Kol was jokingly playing around trying to pull me back "look let me take you to breakfast" he begged

"Lunch" I suggested, as I grabbed my dress up off the floor.

Then at the same time we both said "Brunch", it both sent us into a fit of laughter.

In vampire speed I had my dress back on and threw the sheet back on the bed.

Grabbing my wrist Kol started to protest "Don't go so soon darling"

"I have to get home before my brothers notice I didn't make it home" I said as I freed my hand from his iron grip

Putting my shoes on I grabbed my purse on the ground as well. I started to walk towards the door when I told back to Kol and suggested "Just five more minutes?"

I turned back to him and winked "see you at brunch Kol"

I peeped by head out of the door, the coast seemed to be clear. I just started to run and didn't stop until I had made it to my car. I made it out without being seen. Now came the tricky part; trying to get back home unnoticed.

* * *

I decided to park further down the drive way at the boarding house. I just hoped Stefan or Damon didn't see me. Even though I was still mad at Damon it would still be awkward.

I listened closely for a while the coast seemed to be clear, meaning I could use the front door.

I was just about to open the door when it swung open with Rebekah in last night's dress standing talking to Damon. We all just started at each other trying to avoid eye contact. Hoping someone would break the silence.

"Damon" Elena said in shock.

"Oh of course she's here" I mumbled to myself

I just gave Rebekah a sort of 'sup' nod and walked past her and started to make my way towards my bedroom. On the bright side at least Stefan didn't see me.

"Lucy" Stefan called.

"Sh*t" I muttered under my breath

"I see Damon wasn't the only one who had a sleepover" Stefan joked

I turned around to face Stefan "Oh shut up Stefan."

He was laughing even more now "Oh the scandal that will fall on the Salvatore household"

I grabbed him by the shirt "One more word and I snap your neck. Go and deal with your weird Stefan Elena Damon love triangle that is just a repeat of 1864!"

. I slammed by bedroom door, at least I shut Stefan up; I was going to get him back somehow. At least I could finally get a hot shower and some clean clothes.

: cgi/set?id=70399703

* * *

I made my way to the Kitchen to find Damon standing there "Look Luc" he said "It's not what it looked like your new 'boyfriend' tried to kill Mutt"

"Matt" I corrected him trying to make my way back to the door "and why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know Lucy maybe because he's a crazy original" Damon hissed "But it's true Lucy I swear"

Damon was making me so mad right now I was about to leave "Yeah Damon I'm really convinced"

Damon held his hands up as if in defeat "Fine don't believe me, but at least accept my sort of apology". Even though I was still mad at Damon it was rarely he apologised even to me. I might as well accept it.

"Fine" I groaned "It was going to get pretty boring just talking to Stefan he never has any gossip"

He then wrapped me in his arms in a giant hug. "Come on there's a plan being drawn up in the living room, we need your help" Damon said.

In the living room Stefan and Elena were sitting talking "So what's this 'big' plan?" I questioned, as I flopped onto the sofa.

"We… I mean Ester can kill Klaus" Stefan noted.

This was the good news, I really was starting to hate Klaus "This is great but how?"

Elena, Stefan and Damon all looked at each other until Elena spoke "We just need to know is this thing between you and Kol serious?".

Everyone in the rooms eyes were fixed in me, I had no clue why they wanted to know but I had the feeling 'no' was the right answer. "No, not at all" I announced. I wasn't sure if I was lying right now or not.

"Good" Damon smirked "Because all the originals are linked and if one dies they all die and we don't have to do anything Ester's doing some spell".

My mouth dropped, what type of mother would kill her own children? I wasn't going to let Kol die!

"Well" I interrupted, "I need to go to the hospital to restock but keep me updated"

Elena butted in "Oh and Lucy I want to talk to you later. It's kinda important"

"Sure" I smiled teeth clenched as I grabbed my jacket.

I started to make my way towards my car; I really had to deal with this Elena thing, what was so 'important she needs to tell me?.


	16. I think you've missed brunch darling

**Hey **

**Finally updating :) laptop crashed last weekend :( **

**Want to thank everyone for the fav, follows, comments and pms :)**

**Please comment or pm with whatever you have to say i'm always wanting to make improvements :)**

**And i'm uploading a day early it's a miracle lol**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Lauren :)**

* * *

I found Kol sitting at a table at the grill with two coffees, smiling as I walked towards him "Finally! I think you've missed brunch darling" he laughed

"Yeah I know family dramas" I said as I sat down opposite Kol.

"Same" he smirked "My darling strumpet of a sister had a walk of shame this morning".

"Hey!" I said as I kicked his leg hard from under the table "You can't be so sexist anymore! You're not in the 1910's anymore!"

"Ouch" Kol started to rub his leg "Sorry for not being up to date on this type of thing I was in a coffin for nearly a century but fine I will ask this google everyone talks about, who is he?"

"You idiot google's a search engine" I was laughing so hard I nearly snorted, one of my high attractive feature "But seriously I have something to talk to you about Kol" I told him as I was wiping the tears of laughter away from my eyes

"So do I" Kol said looking directly at me as I felt like his dark brown eyes where melting into mine "Last night….

"This is more important kol!" I shouted as I leaned in closer towards him whispering "your mother has linked you and your siblings so that if one of you dies you all die"

Kol's mouth seemed to drop "How do you know this"

"I overheard my brothers and Elena talking about it but we have time to stop it, they think I'm on their side so there going to text me when they know more"

"ok" Kol nodded I should text Elijah he should know what to do" he got out his phone and started to text away. "Why help me" he asked as he put his mobile back into his pocket.

"What?", I was really confused

"Well why go against to help me someone you have known less than a week" kol questioned

My heart felt like it was pounding, I wish I knew the answer to that question myself, I still was wondering myself what my feelings for Kol, was this whole thing just some fling?

"Because…" My embarrassing babbling was interrupted my mobile ringing. 'saved by the bell' I thought to myself.

"Damon" I pointed towards my phone "I better get this"

"Lucy slight change of plan" Damon said

"What?"

"Well Elijah is now holding Elena to ransom so we have to stop momma original from doing her spell, me and Stefan are going to try and find her. I'll call when I know more" he was almost shouting. Damon sounded really angry about this and an angry Damon was never a good thing.

"OK let me know if you need any help. Bye Damon" and he was gone.

Kol was staring at me now with great interest. "Well" I began "Elijah has kidnapped Elena so my brothers have now joined team stop Ester the crazy witch".

Then Kol burst out in laughter

I was sure he had gone mad "What the hell is so funny?" I demanded

"I guess Elijah got my text then"

" You are so the crazy of the family" I muttered. "Won't be a minute just need to go to the bathroom" I headed to the bathrooms."

I looked in the mirror I really did look tired I could feel the huge bags under my eyes. I started to try and sort my hair out by fluffing it up by it just wouldn't sit right. I gave up and left the restroom

* * *

but Kol wasn't at our table where the hell he was?

Listening out I heard the mention of Kol's name around the back of the grill so I headed to check it out.

"What the hell did you do?" I hissed at Alaric and some woman with him who were in the middle of dragging Kol's body with a dagger stuck in his chest.

"I just took him out Lucy chill" Alaric said

Trying to act clam I nodded "It's Ok I'll deal with the body you just go back inside".

They then just dropped Kol to the ground and Began to make there was inside. I was just about to pull out the dagger when Klaus was beside me "Who daggered him?" he demanded.

"I don't know but I was just about to pull it out" I hissed at him as I finally pulled out the dagger

"Why did I feel the pain of Kol being daggered?" Klaus said, I was unsure if he was talking to me or himself but I answered anyway, I mean are now on the same side.

"It's your mother she has linked all her children together so if one dies they all die" I said as I pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest.

Klaus looked at me in shock and started to laugh "Of course she wants to kill us all, do you know where she is?"

I started to shake my head "No idea"

Kol finally came back around but before he could speak Klaus said "Come on get up we have to find Mother, call me if you find anything, bring Lucy with you" he mumbled as he started to walk away.

"Kol are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah" he laughed "it hasn't been the first time I've taken a dagger to the heart, do you want to go?"

"Yeah come on we have to look For Ester". I said getting myself up off the ground

* * *

We had been driving around for about half an hour and it was starting to get dark. We decided it was best to leave the awkward so what do we do or not do about last night conversation until a better time, thank God.

Finally Kol's phone started beeping, getting his phone he started to read the new text message.

"It's Nik" he said "He know where my mother is".

Kol pulled the car into the side of the road turning the engine off he handed me the key. "I'm coming with you" I started to protest.

"No you are staying here" Kol hissed

"You're so funny" I laughed gently tapping his cheek "But I'm not a stand on the side line type of girl"

He started to laugh "Good luck finding me then" he said as he ran off through the trees at lightning speed.

"For F*ck sake, why do Originals have to be so quick?" I groaned, as I reached for my mobile in my jean pocket hitting my speed dial

"Hey Damon" I said "Where are you and Stefan?"

* * *

**New chap should be up pretty soon. Again feel free to comment or pm they help so much haha :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Leave town?

**Hey thanks for all the comments, favs, follows and pms you all rock high 5 :)**

**Yeah new chap kind of going off the show plot line a bit, but it more interesting as Kol isn't in the show as much after this :(**

**So pm or comment anything you have to say/ suggestions or ideas whatever, they all help so much :)**

**And am kinda looking for a beta so pm if you would want to pretty plz haha :)**

**Enjoy thanks for reading :D**

* * *

"Damon" I hissed at the back of my brother's head "wait up".

"What took you so long?" he smirked, slowing down for me to catch up.

Finally I caught up with him "I ran from the other side of town, so what are we going to do?" I said still trying to catch my breath. I started to mutter to myself "Stupid Kol leaving me and his car miles away from town and taking the keys with him."

Damon let out a sigh as he began to reply "Well long story short Bonnie and her mom are Esters witchy power source, so we are going to turn Bonnie's mom then Ester's spell won't work and we get Elena back"

I just looked at Damon in confusion, making him laugh "I know witch stuff is never that simple."

"Meh when is it ever simple?" I shrugged my shoulders "Let's just go turn this witch already"

Damon and I started to make our way towards the old witch house until he turned to me with a serious look on his face "So Alaric told me you and your crazy boyfriend had a date today"

Snapping back at Damon "One he's not by boyfriend and two it's none of your business so drop it!". Damon was really being a pain about the Kol thing, which is rich coming from him after him and Rebekah hooking up. I started to walk on ahead of Damon.

Damon ran in front of me and gripped my wrists as he hissed "Yes it is my business and I warned you to stay away from Kol he is a lunatic!"

I tried to free myself from Damon's iron grip, "Yeah who is the crazy person now? Stop it Damon! I can do whatever I want!" finally I freed my wrists "We are going to talk later we have a witch to kill so you and Stefan can get that Katherine clone back" I said with clenched teeth right in Damon's face, before I stormed off towards the back of the old witch house.

Damon ran in front of me "Look luc, I'm just trying to look out for you" he said softly

"Damon…" my protest was cut off by Damon

"Lucy come on I won't say another word about you and your crazy boyfr…. I mean friend"

"Fine" I sighed "But you're still such a dick even when you're trying to apologise".

"Come on let's go kill a witch" he laughed as he put his arm around me as we made our way into the old witch house.

* * *

We finally made into the house through the back door, it looked to be empty

"I'll deal with Bonnie" Stefan who had just appeared from behind me whispered, making me jump in surprise

"And Lucy and I can deal with momma witch" Damon nodded.

With a nod Stefan made his way silently down to the basement, as Bonnie and her mom entered the house and Damon and I hid in the shadows of the room. Even though Damon was being an ass I was still worried about him, I mean he went crazy after his fight with Elena last night. I mean she may have been Katherine version 2.0, but she did make Damon happier than I have seen him in years.

"Damon" I whispered "I'll turn her, Elena is going to hate you for this"

Finally Bonnie and her mom entered the room. Bonnie started to lead her mom to the staircase to the basement. Her mom stood in the middle of the room catching her breath. Bad move I thought to myself.

Damon started to smile at me before he jumped out at the older witch. I could hear Bonnie's shouts and screams from the basement, we didn't have to worry about her Stefan was taking care of her. Within seconds her mom was dead.

Damon was just standing over her body; I reached out for his arm "You wanna talk?" I questioned "We can just say it was me who did it"

"I'm good" he smiled as he lifted up the lifeless witches' body and headed for the door.

I decided to get out of there as quickly as I could, that younger Bennett witch wouldn't be too happy right now and I wasn't going to get in her way.

"Sisters don't leave me!" Ester screamed. I ran around to the front of the house where I was blinded by the flames of the huge fire. When I could finally see again she had vanished the hell did she go. There was only one lone figure standing there, it was Kol.

With his head slumped he was kicking the chalk around the circle in frustration. "Cheer up" I called over to him as he raised his head to look at me "Could be worse you could be dead right now"

"But I am dead" Kol sighed. He really did seem upset; well I mean who could blame him. I think anyone would be upset if there mother had just tried to kill them and their siblings.

I walked over to Kol and without thinking wrapped by arms around him. "I'm dead too" I whispered to him, even though I didn't have a clue what we were to each other right now, Kol looked like he needed someone to talk to. He put his slightly muscular arms around me too. I had no idea he was so muscular he really should wear tighter t-shirts, I thought to myself, putting a small grin on my face. We just stood like that for a few moments until Kol broke the silence.

Kol gently lifted my chin up slightly as he asked "I'm going to leave town…would you like to come with me?"

"Sure" I replied "the only thing I'm going to miss here is my brothers in the same love triangle they were over a century ago and Elena trying to plan another girl's day"

Kol smirked slightly as he raised his eyebrows and asked me in confusion "Really? You're ready to leave just like that?"

I nodded "Yeah pretty much it's so boring her, we need to find some adventure and fun"

"You haven't changed at all" Kol laughed under his breath

"What did you say?" I asked him

"Nothing" he replied "Come on then we need to pack then leave this dead end town". Kol then started to walk ahead of me.

I ran after him I laughed "Don't be so glass half empty" as I hit his arm "It's a ROAD TRIP" I squealed as loud as I could.

* * *

As I was sitting on top of my suitcase trying to get it to close, I was regretting packing all those shoes. I really did have to master the art of packing.

"Finally, I won" I shouted to my suitcase as did a victory dance around, my finally zipped up suitcase.

I did a final check scanning my room for anything I missed; it looked like I had got everything. As much as I didn't want to I should probably leave a note, for Stefan and Damon at least. Hitting the speed dial on my phone Stefan Finally answered "Lucy?"

"Hey stef, I'm going back to New York for a while" I replied

"What? Why?" Stefan asked with concern in his tone

"I just need to fix a few things but I'll be back in like a week or 2"

"Ok" Stefan groaned "but don't stay too long"

"it's mystic falls! What could ever happen here?" we both started laughing, because this town was anything but normal. "See you later Stefy"

"Bye Luc" Stefan said as he hung up. Finally I could go.

* * *

The trunk was already open as I put my case in the trunk kol shouted back to me "You really know how to pack lightly"

"Oh shut up and can you even drive?" I said as I closed the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat, fixing my seatbelt on.

Kol just flashed a grin at me as he pulled his sunglasses off "I'm and quick leaner and I'm sure cars haven't changed that much!"

I burst out into laughter "Yeah you're totally right 20 bucks says you'll crash"

Kol started to rev the engine as he put the car into gear as he turned to me with a cheeky grin on his face "Deal and if I don't crash, which I won't I can take you for a drink"

* * *

**So a Lucy and Kol roadtrip thoughts? and yes the past is most definitely going to pop up in conversation**

**Want to Beta? You will be the best if you do. pm me anyways :)**

**Thanks again for reading hope you liked it :D**


	18. Roadtrip

**Hey thanks for all the comments, favs, follows and pms you all rock high 5 :)**

**So pm or comment anything you have to say/ suggestions or ideas whatever, they all help so much :)**

**Not sure if i'll post next week for once i have serious writers block and i don't want to update if it's not that great**

**Enjoy thanks for reading :D**

* * *

"No, I'm on music." I protested, as I slapped Kol's hand off my ipod, trying to connect it to the speakers.

"Fine." Kol gave in

"Thank you" I smirked "Now, let me find a good song" I said, as I searched through my ipod. I smiled to myself as I picked the song, that was bound to fuck Kol off.

One direction's "Live while we're young" starting blasting all over the car.

Within seconds Kol's faced scrunched up in disgust, I didn't really care I was too busy singing along.

"Yeah we'll be doin' what we do, just pretending that we're cool so tonight!.."

"Stop, have mercy please!" Kol pleaded "What has happened to music?"

Feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for Kol I turned the volume down slightly, as I told him "I take it you're not a big One Direction fan then?"

He turned to face me with a stern look on his face "I think my ears are bleeding."

"Hahaha, so funny" I sarcastically laughed back at him.

I really was starting to get tried. I placed my head over the passenger window, and closed my eyes for just a few seconds.

I woke up to hear One Direction's album still playing and Kol signing along to it. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh, but I was laughing so much that I nearly snorted.

"Shut up!" Kol hissed as he squeezed my knee "It's catchy, and I have no clue how to change the songs"

I raised my eyebrows "Sure, I believe you".

It was pitch black outside, I wondered what time it was. I wriggled my phone out of my pocket, wow it was like 1am. I was really starting to feel the effects of last night's lack of sleep as I let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Kol inquired

"Just a bit, it's fine though." I replied

"No." he said, suddenly turning to face me "It's fine I'll find a hotel."

"No, really there's no need" I replied back.

"Well I'm driving, and I say we are going to stop for the night" Kol stated.

"Fine" I grumbled, even though I was secretly happy we were stopping. I really can't function well with lack of sleep. I pulled the hood up on my hoodie, and closed my eyes once again.

* * *

"Lucy.." Kol whispered as he poked me "Lucy, wake up." He kept poking me.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled, whilst hitting Kol's hand back.

Without warning Kol grabbed me and lifted me out of the car bridal style. "Come on sleepy head. I've already checked into a hotel room" He laughed as he started walking into the hotel lobby.

"Oh my god! Kol, put me down now!" I hissed as I started to punch his chest.

He let out a sigh, "Fine" he then dropped me down. We proceeded to walk past the reception where a blonde woman in her twenties looked to be drooling over Kol.

"Oh " she squealed, her voice was so irritating worse than fingers running down a chalk board. "Here's your room key and your bags have been taken to your room" She giggled as she started to twirl her long blonde hair around her finger. She was clearly desperate.

"Thank you love" Kol said "And it's Kol." He winked at her, she looked like she would faint at any second.

Cutting in I lightly growled. "Sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but Kol where is the room I need to sleep!"

* * *

Finally after dragging Kol away from the clearly desperate blue eyed, and blonde haired girl at the front desk we made it to the room. It seemed big enough, but it would do. I was so tired and I wasn't even upset anymore, since the best suite was already taken.

"Oh double bed" Kol said and he jumped on top of it "and the left is my side" He declared, glancing over in my direction with a wicked grin.

"Ohhh, hell no!" I yelled, and pointed over to the sofa that I thought that was in the direction my finger was going. "You are sleeping on there, mister."

"What sofa?" Kol smirked, as he put his arms behind his head and stretched out over on the bed.

Damn this room didn't have a sofa, what room doesn't have a sofa? Of course he did this on purpose!

"Fine!" I growled at him "But if you or your hands dare move from your side…" I started to say, but was rudely interrupted.

"Feisty, I love it" Kol laughed, with a cheeky grin on his face

"Ass hole" I mumbled to myself, as I spotted my bag on the floor and dragged it into the bathroom with me in hand. Rummaging through it I searched for my pj's; Brushing my teeth, taking my make up off and putting my hair up in a messy bun, I was finally ready to sleep.

Stepping out of the bathroom Kol was standing by the tv trying to figure out how turn it on, but he was standing there shirtless. I could see his muscles, he must have had at least a 6 pack. Before I could say anything or stop myself from staring at him like an idiot, he turned around. With a smug grin on his face

"Enjoying the view darling?" Kol replied to me, winking.

"There's not much to see" I giggled, tilting my head to the side. My arms crossing over each other.

Kol started to sarcastically laugh "You're so funny. Just admit it you like what you see" He grinned as he pointed to himself.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "You're such a jerk! How did you survive in that coffin without a mirror?".

* * *

According to the alarm on my bedside table it was only 3am. I finally made my pillow comfortable but now it was too warm. I was just lying there in the bed unable to sleep. God I was bored. I wonder if Kol was still asleep.

I whispered "Kol"

"Yes?" He mumbled, I didn't realize he must have been nearly asleep too, crap!

I put my hands under my chin to support myself "Can I ask you something?"

He turned around to face me "Shoot."

"Why did Klaus dagger you?"

"Well" He turned around to face me "Nik's version... Nik says it because there was the imminent threat Michael coming to kill us, and I was being too reckless" He imitated Klaus as he spoke, he was pretty good "But he really did it because he was jealous.."

"Of What?" I interrupted in eagerness to hear the rest of the story

Kol looked off as if in a daze "He was jealous of what I had with someone very dear to me"

"A girl?" I asked

He nodded I started to laugh "Do all vampire brothers fight over the same girl?"

"Looks that way." Kol said with a small grin

"So are you going to look for her then now that you're back" I questioned him

"Who?" Kol replied

"That girl you idiot" I said

"She's just not where I thought she would be" Kol almost whispered

I reached out of his hand and shook his pinky finger "I'll help you find her, pinky promise"

Kol didn't say anything he just looked at me strangely to try and ease the awkwardness I turned myself back around to face the wall "Night Kol."

"Goodnight Lucy." He spoke softly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Comments and pms appreciated**

**Hoping i'll be able to update next week :) **


	19. 3 Points of View

**Hey sorry for not updating last week but on the bright side this chap is longer than normal :)**

**Thanks for all the comments pms and follows :) you guys are the best**

**oh and comment/ pm if you have anything to say/ ideas they all help so much**

**and if you're interested in wanting to beta pretty please let me know haha**

**Enjoy thanks for reading :D **

* * *

Kol's Pov

It was 7am, I couldn't sleep so I was just sitting on the table, drinking my way through the mini bar. I knew what I was getting into with Lucy having no clue about our past together but it was so much harder than I could have anticipated. It killed me every time she looked at me she was me as a stranger.

My phone started ringing, I quickly ran over to answer it I didn't want to wake Lucy up. "Hello" I whispered, not wanting to wake Lucy

"Aah hello Brother, you left in such a rush you didn't say goodbye" Klaus whined, my brother really was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

I could feel my teeth clenching in anger even at the sound of Nik's voice "What is it you want Nik?"

"Oh were are in a bad mood" Klaus laughed "So I'll keep it short Kol, You go to Denver and keep an eye on Jeremy Gilbert ….."

"And why would I do that?" I questioned, I was sick and tired of Nik trying to boss me around, the last time I helped him he put me in a coffin.

"If you would let me finish" Klaus said "If you do this I'll give your girlfriend back some of her memories", even though I couldn't see my brother I could just picture the smug look of his face at this very moment

I just felt silent as words escaped me,

"I take your silence as yes then Kol?" Klaus asked "Oh and here's some extra intestine to help, if you don't I can make Lucy remember those events you would much rather she forgot, if you know what I mean brother"

I clenched my phone so tightly in anger I felt as if it would break "You wouldn't dare you bastard! You now I had no choice!" I hissed in anger; as much as I wanted for Lucy to remember me I would rather die than let her remember those things, even I try to forget them as much as possible.

Klaus just started chuckling to himself "We all know I would dear brother, so call me when you get to Denver….Oh and give Lucy my best". Before I could reply Klaus had hung up on me, the bastard!

It looks like I'm heading to Denver but once Klaus gave Lucy back her memory, I will make him pay. I turned my attention back to my drink. My fangs were aching I was going to need to feed soon.

Then Lucy's phone started to ring, it was coming from her jacket, I walked over to it and checked the caller id it was Damon

"Hello Lucy's phone" I answered in an overly polite tone

"Kol? What the hell are you doing with Lucy's phone?" Damon demanded

"Well, she's sound asleep so I thought I could take a message" I laughed, I really did enjoy messing with Damon Salvatore's head, I used to be pretty good at it.

Damon began to hiss and rant at me"Why is she with you? What have you done to her? I swear to god you dare touch her….

I interrupted him "Relax Damon", Lucy's a big girl and is here of her own accord"

I could hear him pacing around in the background, making me smirk "I swear Kol you better leave Lucy alone or"

"Or what?" I mocked

Damon cleared his throat as he declared "Well there's a lot I could tell Lucy, let's just say Klaus is a bit of a gossip when he has been drinking"

My smile quickly faded, I have to play this cool

"Empty threat" I laughed "Well lovely chatting to you Damon we really don't get to talk as much anymore. Bye and I won't tell Lucy you called" I said as I cut him off before he could say anything else.

I put Lucy's phone back into her jacket and I made my way back over to the table to get my drink. I had no clue what the hell I was going to do about Klaus and now Damon butting in. I know I'll call Elijah he'll know what I should do; I mean he is pretty much to blame for what happened, but first I have to find something stronger to drink to deal with this.

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Kol said as he threw a pillow at my head.

I sprang up out of bed "What the hell? It's too early in the morning you crazy" I hissed at him.

Kol started laughing to himself "it's 2pm, now come on hurry up we have to leave"

"2pm!What why?" I questioned as I threw a pillow back at Kol

"Well" Kol said as he started to put his jacket on "I have to go to Denver and spy on Elena's little brother Jason"

"Jeremy" I corrected, as I dragged myself out of bed, the smell of the room hit me all I could smell was alcohol and blood.

"Same thing" he said "So if you're up for it you need to hurry up"

Then I noticed it the body of the blonde bitch from reception lying on the floor, she was completely drained "Really, ever heard of self-control?" I growled at Kol, as I looked at her body "Well it better be gone by the time I get changed" I hissed as I stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Outfit: cgi/set?id=74927426

* * *

Closing the car trunk with the bags in it Kol was standing beside the driver's kol searching his pockets

"Looking for something" I laughed as I twirled the car keys around my fingers "Yeah I'm driving today" I said as I made my way to the driver's seat.

Kol just shrugged his shoulders in defeat, I wonder what was up with him, and he mustn't have got much sleep or something.

I made it about 10miles down the road before I had to ask Kol, "So are we friends now or what?"

Kol seemed to think about this for a while before answering "Drinking buddies?"

"Yeah" I nodded, I was so happy I thought it would be more awkward between us. I liked Kol he knew how to party.

"And if you want any of this then you're welcome" He winked as he lifted his shirt up revealing is toned abs, with all my will power I quickly looked away.

"I think I'll pass thanks", as hot as Kol was I wasn't going to let him know that. His head was already big enough I'm shocked he can make it through doors. "Oh you're get over it and… "I was yet again interrupted my phone; I pulled over to answer it.

"Lucy" Stefan gasped breathless

"I gotta take this" I mouthed to Kol as I got out of the car

I closed the door and replied "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Well for starters you're not even in New York and Alaric has a crazy vampire killing alter ego! And Rebekah has kidnapped Damon and is holding him hostage" Stefan hissed

"OK well one when did you become my stalker two I don't really know what you want me to do about that and third Damon's just getting what he deserves for using Rebekah like that" I calmly explained, can my brothers make it a day without getting into some type of trouble?

"So when are you going to get back into town" Stefan said sounding really pissed

I was not in a mood to deal with Stefan and his temper tantrum right now "I don't know a week or two look Stefan you Blondie vampire, Elena and her witch friend can handle this yourselves"

"So what you're not going to even try and help" Stefan whined

I gritted my teeth in anger "No," hissed as I started to kick the ground around the car

Stefan continued to whine on "Well what about all the times we helped you! What happened to family first?"

That was it I was going to explode with anger I couldn't contain it anymore, taking a breath in I started to rant at him "OH yeah like when you and Damon turned and you killed Father leaving me alone until I had to find you nearly 30 years later?! Yeah you and Damon should get an award you're such great brothers "

Stefan remained silent for a while before he finally spoke

"You didn't have to go there" Stefan said in shock

I started laughed "Yeah well I did" I hung up and was ready to throw my phone away, instead I just let out a few swears to let out my anger "Eugh the fucking, whiney brat I have for a twin when are my dickhead brothers not risking everybody's life for some stupid girl, who really isn't even that pretty, I wish I had sisters so much fucking assholes"

"Wow Lucy chill" Kol said as he grabbed my shoulders "Siblings screw you over? Trust me I know" he smiled

I felt a small bit of relief especially with Kol's arms on me. "Fine you drive" I handed him the car keys

Kol raised his hand "Ok, maybe that's a good idea you do look like you're ready to kill" he said with a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. He climbed over to the driver's seat as I got into the passenger seat.

Kol started to drive again "hurry up" I complained

Kol turned to look at me with a confused look "What's your rush"

"Because the sooner we get to Denver the sooner I can get a drink and party". I without noticing started tapping on my leg; I always do it when I'm pissed off.

Kol reached over and put his hand over mine "Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Sorry" I slid my hand out from under his and I hit the radio on. The sooner we get to Denver the better; I was sure as hell in need of a drink

* * *

"Finally" I rejoiced I opened the motel room door, with my bag dragging behind me. I took a quick glance around the room it looked like any standard motel room with two beds, I made sure of that. "So when do we start the Gilbert stalking?" I asked

Kol closed the door and flopped onto one of the beds "We can leave it until tomorrow, and go get that drink"

"Oh yeah" I remembered "I almost forgot about my asshole brothers who's favourite hobby is nearly dying for some stupid girl" I grumbled "Come on we're going" I grabbed Kol and pulled him out through the door

* * *

Klaus Pov

"Hello you've reached Kol, leave a message after the beep and I may call you back" Kol's answering machine yet again. I was really getting frustrated with my little brother,

It's been over a day and he hasn't called me and he has been dogging all my calls and Lucy too for that matter. He must have made sure she won't answer any of my calls now. The thought of giving her back that certain memory must have got Kol worried. I didn't really care what Kol is doing, it's Lucy who I'm concerned about

"He's probably gone into hiding Nik, just like Elijah" Rebekah laughed as she interrupted my long trial of thought as she waltz into the room

"Not kol" I smirked as I lifted the glass of bourbon from the table "no hiding is too dull and boring for our dear brother Kol. Remember last time he tried that he lasted what a year?"

Rebekah pulled a chair over beside me and let out a sigh as she sat down "well until then it's just you and I Nik, until you try to dagger me again or something" she said with venom in her tone

"Look Rebekah I am in need of your help" I said, I hated it when I did actually need my sisters help but now was one of these times she was of any use

Rebekah raised her eyebrow now "oh and why would you need my help?"

Rebekah was clearly playing dumb "well I need you to contact Kol and get him back on our team and not on as he put team Kol" I said slowly making sure she could take it all in. Rebekah could be truly simple at times.

"of course he's trying to hide I mean you did threaten Lucy...again and we all remember how that ended last time" Rebekah sniggered

I started to clench my teeth in anger "that was the past sister I just need you to talk some type of sense into him", even though if I had my way the past would repeat itself, only Kol would be put in a box sooner and I could have Lucy to myself.

"Fine" Rebekah said as she got up from her chair "but I'm not doing this for you I'm doing for this family I don't want us to be in hiding from each other again". She made her way into the other room as she began to dial Kol"s number on her mobile.

I sat in the quite as I finished off my bourbon. By the time I had finished it Rebekah entered the room again

"He's back onside Nik" she stated "but he has conditions"

"Of course he does" I groaned

"One he wants you to leave Lucy alone and stop your compulsion on her. Two he wants to stop being and I quote 'you're bitch'" Rebekah declared

"I agree" I said flatly, of course there was no way I would be honouring our deal.

* * *

Lucy POV:

Kol stopped the car at pretty much the first bar we saw it was called "Sams" wow they really must have thought long and hard about the name, I laughed to myself.

Walking in, it really reminded me of the grill at mystic falls, just your generic crappy little bar really.

"A Sazerac Cocktail?" Kol asked as we sat down at the practically empty bar

It was so weird because a Sazerac Cocktail it was like my favourite drink I couldn't even remember the last time I had one, Kol must have made a lucky guess I'm sure "Yeah sure" I said "But we're just here for one drink" I added

"Of course" Kol said with a crooked smile

I slammed the shot glass down on the bar counter "No we should totally do shots now!" I shouted to Kol to be heard over the blasting music. This dead end bar really had picked up, well after me and Kol basically compelled a ton of people and a dj to come party here.

"Wait" I squealed as 'scream and shout' started to play, I grabbed Kol's hand and lead him to the dance floor "This is the best song ever we have to dance", we began to dance and move along to the music unable to stop laughing.

With my arms waving I wrapped them around Kol's necks as we danced along to the song, our eyes met for a split second and next thing I know I was making out with Kol as he began to run his hand down my back.

Coming to my senses again I pulled away from Kol's lips, "I can't do this" I whispered in his ear, as I moved my way through the crowd of people to the door.

Outside the air was cool and crisp I felt relief as I took in a deep breath. I felt so guilty I mean Kol was clearly in love with somebody else and I knew I had that. I slumped down the side of the bar and sat of the ground.

"Lucy?" Kol shouted as he stopped me on the ground "What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down beside me lifting up my chin

"I'm so sorry" I said

"For what?" Kol asked as he wrapped his arms around me

"For being such a slut and I know you're like in love with that girl " I shouted

Kol tighten his grip on me bringing me closer to him "Oh Lucy, don't worry about it sshh let me explain first before you go on a rant" he laughed as he gently put his finger over my lip "I found out that Nik, well he compelled her to forget about me, so it doesn't really matter now" he said with a tone of bitterness.

Poor Kol I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now and I must have messed up things so much "Kol I'm so sorry" I began

"Don't be" he said sharply "and besides it's a lot better with you around"

I made my way off the ground and reached out my hand to Kol "Well there's only one thing to do then since we both have such messed up problems"

"What?" Kol asked as he reached for my hand making his way off the ground

"Party," I said firmly

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Comment and PM's way appreciated**

**Wanna Beta? Let me know please **

**will defo update next week new chap is looking pretty good :)**


	20. I Remember, I finally remember

**Hey **

**big thanks for the comments, pms, favs and follow :D**

**Please comment and pm love hearing what everybody has to say**

**Oh and still looking for a beta if anybody's up for it**

**Finally wrote this chapter and wanted to upload aspa i'm on a roll for writing :L**

**Enjoy, please comment,pm, follow or fav :) Thanks**

* * *

"You told Jeremy what?" I yelled as I got out of the car, my head was still sore well that's what you get for a week of non-stop partying.

"That you are my girlfriend" Kol said slowly as he repeated himself "it's better than saying cousins or something. And I knew would you like it" he smirked, making my knees slightly weak not a great combo with a slightly hung over me

"Your such a dick, but fine let's go I'm going to beat your ass at this" I laughed "And I can't believe you dragged me out of bed for this" I grumbled, as I slammed the car door shut

"Well it's not my fault my you can't handle your drink" Kol said as he wrapped his hand around my waist, "Just to keep cover" he whispered in my ear as we made our way to the batting area to find Jeremy. He squeezed me tighter as he asked me "How's your head?"

"Fine" I replied "The aspirin is helping a bit", this was a total lie but I could get some sleep and coffee after I beat Kol and the little Gilbert at baseball or whatever it was we were doing.

From the distance I could hear Jeremy talking "Yeah I'm meeting my friend Kol and his girlfriend". I wonder who he was talking to, mmhh maybe he's got himself a girlfriend Elena did tell me about how all his past girlfriends have ended up dead, unlucky.

Kol still had his arm around my waist as we were walking around the corner Jeremy was talking to Damon and Elena, oh shit. "Damon it's Kol! With Lucy" Elena screeched, Fuck this was not going to end well.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing with Kol?" Damon shouted

Before I could say anything Kol had picked up a baseball bat and was beating Damon up with it, I grabbed the bat off Kol "Ok ok I think you're even that's enough" I shouted to him as I threw the bat on the ground and tried to push Kol back

Damon then sprang up grabbed the bat and staked Kol "Damon what the fuck?!" I shouted as I tried to shove him out of the way. I felt it at my neck first, I turned to see Elena standing there stabbing a Vervain dart into my neck. The pain burned all over my body it must have been a high concentration,

"You little Bitch!" I hissed as I fell to the ground and blacked out

God my head hurt, my fangs hurt, my arms and legs hurt every part of my body was still in pain

"And your back" Damon laughed

"What the hell did you do Damon and where the hell are we?" I shouted, as I quickly got off the bed I felt light headed, still feeling the effect of the Vervain dart

Damon walked over towards me "We one I was saving your live from a crazy original and two we're at a motel duh!"

I brushed past Damon making my way for the door "You are not funny and you've got it wrong Damon" I said

He folded his arms across his chest letting out a frustrated sigh "I wouldn't go outside if I was you"

"Why?" I demanded as I swung around to face Damon

Damon was smirking to himself as he took the chain off the door "Well Elena and Jeremy are hiding your daylight ring as we speak"

I looked at my right hand to see my ring was missing; I was trapped here until the sun went down, shit. "Give it back" I demanded as I ran over to Damon and tried to search his pockets for my ring I had a feeling he had my ring on him

He just pushed me back "Of course when you're back home at mystic falls, we're leaving tonight but until then sis I'm going to have to leave you have to see a vampire about a blood line" He laughed as he opened the door, letting in a stream of sunlight, I had to run against the wall to dodge.

I reached into my pocket of course my phone was gone, Damon wasn't stupid, looks like I was trapped here until the sun went down "I swear" I said aloud to myself "When I get out of here I am getting Damon back, maybe I could convince Stefan to lock him in the basement again" I smiled at the thought of my revenge plan.

When I had planned out my revenge on Damon my mind wondering to Kol, I wasn't even worried about Kol I mean he's an original. Glancing at my watch it was only 1pm, this was going to be a long afternoon I wonder does this room get cable.

After the 5th episode I had to admit I really was getting into 'Keeping up with the Kardashains'. I heard some men outside the room I hit the mute button and began to listen, on the bright side if they try and break in at least I could have lunch, I was starving.

I watched as the door opened at Klaus and Elijah walked through

"Hello love" Klaus smiled as he entered the room, as I ran over to the wall avoiding the sunlight streaming through the open door, man it was a pain not to have a daylight ring.

"What the hell?" I was stunned to see Klaus and Elijah here

Elijah quickly closed the door and walked over towards me. "For you" Elijah said as he handed me a blood bag, I drunk the whole thing within seconds my go I was hungry. "I shall explain the reason we are here" Elijah began "I aim to end the petty bickering that divides my family and Niklaus is here to make a start"

"How?" I asked trying to pay my full attention to Elijah, but Klaus was distracting me by pointing to his mouth I finally caught on, I still and blood around my mouth. I quickly wiped it all away as Klaus laughed at me.

"Niklaus is going to end the blackmail and control he uses over kol, and before you ask Lucy it does have to do with you and your past" Elijah announced

"What?" I shouted as I looked around the room to look for any type of escape route, or sharp object I could use, Elijah has clearly lost it.

Klaus put his hand over my shoulder, making me jump "Clam down love, this won't take long" he said as he turned me around so I was looking directly at his eyes.

I felt like I was re-reading the book that was my life but there where new chapters. Chapters I never even could have imagined existed, as my mind relived old memories that where somehow new to me. It was strange, surreal almost

_I shot up gasping for air, and felt my chest; maybe the shot wound wasn't too deep. Wait it was gone, but there was blood everywhere and why was I in a field, was I dead, what happened?_

_"It's ok Lucy darling, your safe" Kol comforted me as he wrapped his arms around me_

_"What happened? I was shot, am I dead, and am I a vampire?" all my questions overlapped as I tried to make some sense of what was happening right now_

_Kol tighten his grip on me "You're not a vampire..yet" he said softly "You just need to drink to complete the transformation"_

_I was dead, it couldn't be possible, I never wanted this, "Kol, I'm scared" I admitted quietly _

_"Don't be darling we have forever together now" He said as he waved a girl from behind the tree to come closer to us. She looked like she was sleepwalking or something. Kol stood up and held me up._

_The girl was right beside us now and she stretched out her wrist. Kol took it and bit it, I could hear the blood flowing through her body. I grabbed a hold of her arm and before I drunk I turned to Kol "Forever?"_

_He nodded with a smile "Forever"_

_I drunk from her wrist, sucking up the blood I could feel my teeth ache as fangs grew. It tasted so good I could feel the power and strength building inside me now._

Memories sights, sounds, smells and feelings flooded back to me, as my mind replayed them all over again

* * *

**So Lucy finally remembers Kol D: OMG (it's only taken like 20 chapters lolz), but yeah this will make the new chapter interesting**

**I will try and update asap **

**Hope you liked it, comment, pm with whatever you have say**

**and still looking for some lovely person to beta**

**so yeah... :) **


	21. New Orleans

**Hey :)**

**thanks for all the comments, reviews, pm, fav and follows you guys rock**

**Yeah don't know what else to say really apart from please review and i hope you like it **

* * *

_I was putting the final touches to my makeup when Kol walked over to me _

_"You look beautiful darling" Kol said as he kissed my neck gently_

_"Are you talking to me or yourself?" I smiled "But do we have to go out tonight Kol? Your brother Klaus freaks me out"_

_"Well your brother Damon looks like he wants to kill me" Kol laughed_. _I stood up away from my dressing table as made the final checks to my outfit._

_"I know but up until a week ago he thought I was dead" I replied "And I still don't know how you found out that Damon was in New Orleans"_

_Kol started to smile as he reached out his hand for me to hold "I have my ways but we really should hurry up we are going to be late..as always" Kol moaned_

_"Mostly because of you" I teased._

_Kol and I walked arm in arm into the bar and I saw Damon and Klaus sitting in the corner booth, talking away. "They look like they've made friends" Kol whispered in my ear with a smirk as we walked over to the booth._

_Klaus looked up at me and smiled "Aaah Lucy you look ravishing as always" I politely nodded _ _at Klaus, as I sat down beside Damon staying as far away from Klaus as was possible. _

_Before Kol could sit down Klaus ordered him "Kol you can get the drinks". Kol didn't even reply he just started to walk towards the bar grumbling to himself, there was no need for him to ask what everyone wanted he already knew._

_"So Damon was informing me you and him plan to leave town next week in search of your brother, Stefan isn't it?" Klaus asked, I really disliked Klaus so much even the sound of his voice annoyed me, him and his stupid English accent. _ _I gritted my teeth Klaus really did annoy me but I would be civilised, for Kol's sake at least, I mean he was doing the same with Damon. _

_"Yes, Stefan my twin brother" I said flatly not even looking at Klaus_

_"The last time I saw him was 1912" Damon added_

_Klaus cocked his head towards Damon and raised an eyebrow."Damon why don't you help Kol with those drinks" He said in an odd tone, Damon just nodded as he got up and made his way towards the bar. I turned around to try and see Kol at the bar but I could see very little as so many people were up dancing._

_Fantastic I was alone with Klaus, where was Rebekah when you needed her? I just sat at the booth and looked at the ground I didn't even want to look at Klaus. I awkwardly moved about in the booth trying to make myself a little more comfortable and keep as far away from Klaus as was possible. Kol and Damon better hurry up!_

_Klaus cleared his throat "So are we not going to talk about the other night?" he questioned arrogantly, with his eyes fixed on me_

_"No" I hissed "There is nothing to talk about, you tried to kiss me and I pushed you away. I'll say this again you need to accept that Kol and I are together. So stop it this isn't some sort of game!", I tried as hard as I could not to shout or scream at Klaus but I didn't want anyone to hear._

_"Of course" Klaus said with a sly smile on his face. I did not trust him at all, not one bit. We again sat in silence for a while until I noticed that Kol and Damon had been gone for far too long. Something was wrong. _

_I got up from the booth "Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room to powder my nose" I told Klaus. I made my way through the dance floor pushing past people, finally making my way to the bar. Damon or Kol were nowhere to be seen, I was John the bar's owner standing behind the counter, he would know where they went._

_"Hey John" I called over to him_

_He noticed me and smiled "What can I get ya Lucy?" he said._

_"Have you seen Damon or Kol?" I asked._

_John raised his right arm towards the back door "Yeah they went out back."_

_I nodded and thanked him as I made my way towards the door. I stepped out into the dark back alley, it was starting to rain a light drizzle._  
_I could almost make out the figure of two men down the alley and could hear one of them talking it was Damon he was saying "You won't remember any of this, now go home", the other man started to walk away._

_"Damon" I called as I started walking towards him, the rain now started to get heavier; my makeup was going to be a state now._

_Damon quickly turned around and started to walk towards me "Lucy it's ok just go back inside, stay out of the rain"._

_"No, what were you doing? Have you seen Kol?" I asked him as he reached me and tried to push me back with his arms, "Stop it" I hissed as I pushed him away and continued to walk down the alley._

_Then I saw him, I saw Kol. He was lying on the ground with a dagger stuck in his chest, he looked dead but I knew he wasn't Kol had told me about what daggers can do to originals. "KOL!" I screamed as I ran over to him and started to pull the dagger out of his chest._

_"No Lucy, get back" Damon shouted as he grabbed me and held me back, I pushed and pulled but I couldn't get out of Damon's grip. "Damon what is wrong with you, let go of me!" I screamed as my eyes were fixed on Ko.l I had to help him._

_"It is fine love" Klaus laughed as he appeared from nowhere_

_"What did you do?" I demanded, as was still trying to get Damon off of me._

_Klaus now came extremely close up to my face "Just getting rid of my brother, with a little help from your dear brother" He said. Klaus' eyes were now directly fixed on mine _

_"You bastard" i hissed in Klaus' face_

_Klaus laughed "Ino" as he lifted my chin up"Now" he commanded "forget everything about Kol Mikaelson"_

* * *

"Lucy!" Damon shouted as he shook me, I opened my eyes I was still in the crappy motel room, Klaus and Elijah must have been long gone by now.

"What?" I sprung up off the bed I was lying on and I pushed him away from me "Get away from me! I know what you did!"

"Look Lucy I know the whole leaving you here and hiding your ring, but come on it's not like you and Stefan haven't done that type of thing before or remember when we did it to Stefan" Damon pleaded as he grabbed a hold of my wrist

I wasn't even listening to Damon, my mind for the first time was clear I knew what I saw wasn't a dream, it was real me and Kol, the thought brought a smile to my face, wait where was Kol, I had to find him

I shook his hand off "Yeah Damon, we're all good just give me back my ring and we can go back home" I lied

Damon's face brighten up as I 'forgave' him "Good come on Elena and Jeremy are in the car" he smiled as he handed me back my ring.  
With it firmly back on my finger again, I made a run for it. I ran out of the room past Damon, past his car and Jeremy and Elena, I ran so fast I could barely hear the shouting after me. Not looking back I just kept running

Finally I stopped to catch my breath. I was in the center of the town, I had a good idea where I could find Kol, 'Sams', it was pretty much mine and Kol's bar by now.

I walked into the bar to see a lone figure slumped over the bar, with a bloody and dirt stained jacket it was Kol

"Mikaelson!" I called in a husky voice as he turned around to look at me

He got up and made his way towards me, his face was as stained as his jacket, "Lucy, what happened? Are you Ok?" he questioned with concern

I ignored him "Where's my drink?" I asked

Kol looked at me with a confused look "What?"

"Come on" I smirked "Damon, Klaus and I have been waiting nearly a century for our drinks."

His face lit up he knew I remembered again "Lucy darling I….." I put my finger over his mouth as he was mid-way through a sentence "Shhh"

"I've missed you" I smiled as I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Kol lifted my legs so I could wrapped them around him. As I ran my fingers through his hair, his fingers ran gently over my legs.

* * *

**Yeah the drama continues :O and Lucy and Kol may have to return to Mystic Falls**

**Will update asap, please review, please :)**

**hope you all like **


	22. Elijah, ever hear of knocking?

**Hey :)**

**sorry i haven't updated in a while thanks for the comments, follows, favs, pms and stuff**

**Please comment or om with whatever you have to say :)**

**New chapter should be up soon :)**

**Oh and yeah i'm kind of back on the show's story line (just a bit though)**

* * *

I've missed this." I smiled as Kol and my fingers interlinked together

Kol kissed the top of my head "So have I." He smiled

I heard the door open and before Kol or I could do anything Elijah was standing at the end of bed  
"Forgive me for not knocking." He tilted his head up to focus on the roof. Thankfully I was dressed, well sort of I mean Kols shirt and some underwear was better than nothing Kol got up and grabbed a pair of jeans

"Can I help you Elijah and there is such a thing as knocking." He answered sharply.

"Forgive me but I need to ask a favor of you Kol" Elijah said still looking at the roof

"Elijah" I interrupted him "it's fine you don't have to look at the roof and I have to go to the bathroom anyway." I told him as I reached for my phone, and walked into the bathroom. It was too early in the morning for me to deal with Original problems.

25 missed calls from Stefan, and 10 messages, well on the bright side it was less than yesterday. Stefan was annoyingly persistent. I might as well call him, it was either that or listen to Elijah blubber on.  
Stefan finally answered "Lucy!"  
"Hey Stefan" I said.  
"Look Lucy about what I said to you I'm sorry" Stefan apologized.  
Stefan's apology made me feel bad I mean I was as bad as he was.

"Well that's what us Salvatore twins do Stefy, Fight!" I giggled

Stefan burst out laughing "Well that's true. But when are you coming home?" he questioned.

"Soon" I said quickly "but you have a lot of caching up to do. Look Stef I gotta go my battery's going to die. Bye"

"But… never mind bye Lucy" Stefan signed  
Well at least I only hate one of my brothers now, maybe it isn't the worst idea in the world to go back to Mystic Falls. Then I can get Damon. My fists clenched even at the thought of his name. I mean how could he lie to me all this time? I couldn't get into this right now looking into the mirror; I immediately noticed the huge bags under my eyes, thank god for concealer.

When I looked like less of a mess I walked out of the bathroom to see Kol and Elijah still standing there talking, with a hell of a lot of tension in the room  
Kol looked to be really on edge as he paced around the room

"Really Elijah? You get Nik off my back so you can try to control me" Kol snapped. I had no clue what was going on so I awkwardly stood near my bag and started to search for some clothes

"It's not like that Kol, and it is a small price to pay for how I have helped you" Elijah snapped back at Kol as he looked at me, I just shot a what the hell is going on look at Kol.

Kol and Elijah just began to glare at each other, like they were having some sort of stand-off "Fine" Kol sighed "But this is it Elijah I owe you nothing more"

Elijah reached out his hand to shake kol's hand "You have my word brother" He began to make his way towards the door "Lucy" he nodded at me as he left the room.

"So….. Guess we are going to Mystic Falls then?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Kol smirked, as he started wondering around the room as if search of something "Have you seen my phone?"  
"No and why?"

Kol then tipped his bag over and began to shake the contents out of it, "I need to call Becca" he said.

* * *

"You finally made it" Rebekah greeted Kol and I with a smile as she answered the door of her house.

"Becca" I squealed as I hugged my best friend for the first time in years

"It is true" Rebekah said in amazement.

"You do remember, I finally get my friend back", she said as she hugged me tighter. She realized me from her grip "we will catch up later but the pair of you need to get changed or you will be late"

"Same old Becca" I laughed "I think you have gotten bossier"

"Oh ssh you" Rebekah said "Now you upstairs third room on the right you'll find your clothes and Kol your suit is in you room now go" she ordered "And i know it's not 20's but i think you've had enough of that decade"

After finally find the room, the house was huge and had too many doors, I found a dress lying across the bed. It looked so cute and i was glad it wasn't a 20's outfit I really wanted to forget that decade

Outfit: cgi/set?id=76693736

"Knock knock" Kol whispered as he stood in the doorway "You look stunning darling"

"Thanks" I smiled "you don't look too bad yourself"

"Too bad?" Kol said in outrage "I think the word you are looking for is dashing" he laughed as he walked closer towards me, wrapping his hands around my waist and began to kiss me tenderly until...

"Omg Kol try and control yourself for once" Rebekah told him off "We have to leave and I'd rather not standing here and watch Lucy and you play tonsil tennis"

"Fine" Kol sighed "We can pick up where we left off later" he winked at me.

"Rebekah are my brothers and Elena going to be here tonight?" I questioned

"Yes, why?" she replied

Well because it would be super awkward I mean I haven't seen Damon since he pretty much kidnapped me in Denver. Oh and the fact I now know that he helped dagger Kol and never told me, is that a good enough reason to ask. Instead of saying all that I just shook my head "No reason" I lied

"Aah Lucy Kol so nice to see you both have returned" Klaus smiled as he walked into the room "So are we ready to go?" he asked everyone who all nodded as we started to make our way towards the door.  
As I was about to walk through the door Klaus put his hand over the door blocking me getting through.

"Could I talk to you for a moment in private Lucy?" he asked.

Before I could say the sarcastic remark I was planning in my head Kol stepped beside me and said right in Klaus' face.

"No brother, I mean we don't want to be late" he smiled.

"Of course" Klaus said with gritted teeth as he left the room.

Great I'm right back to where I was in New Orleans all those years ago.

"Hurry up!" Rebekah shouted as she started to pull me out of the door, I had a bad feeling about this dance.

* * *

**oooh drama at a Mystic Falls dance shocker :L**

**Hope you liked :)**

**Comment or om please**

**thanks**

**will update soon **


	23. Salvatore family therapy

**Hey, sorry haven't updated in ages :( **

**thanks for all the comments/pms they help sooo much :) and thanks for fav/follows :D**

**so yeah hope you like**

* * *

dance/set?id=76693736

"Well this is pretty dull I'm quite bored" Kol huffed as he handed me a drink.

I reached to the drink and took a sip "Well what do you expect it's a mystic falls high school dance" I sniggered "But we have to stick to the plan of finding out what the hell Klaus is up too".

Kol nearly choked on his drink as I spoke; when he got his breath back he asked "We have a plan now? Since when?"

I nodded "Since about two minutes ago now come here" I stood on my tip toes and pulled on Kol's shirt, bringing him down to my height so I could whisper in his ear. As I was telling Kol about my plan out of the corner of my eye I could see Stefan waving me to come towards him. I wonder what he wanted, I gestured I would be over in a minute.  
When I had told Kol everything his face light up "You can be so bad sometimes" he flirted

"I know" I said full of pride "Give me a sec, need to talk to Stefan. Keep an eye on Klaus". I pecked him on the check as I left and made my way around to the other side of the hall towards Stefan.

Stefan has a grumpy look on his face, something was up. "Lucy you're back" he said as he hugged me tightly.  
"Missed you Stefy" I smiled "so what's wrong?"  
"I'll show you" he whispered as he directed for me to follow him.

We left the hall and walked through the corridors until we stopped outside a lab room. Before he opened the door Stefan shot me a serious look and nodded. He opened the door and I walked in first  
To find Elena and Damon sitting in the room

"What the hell is he doing here" I protested to Stefan pointing at Damon

Damon sarcastically grinned at me "Nice to see you too Lucy"

"Ok" Stefan shouted "here's what's going to happen Damon and you are going to work out whatever it is that's making each other mad and you won't leave the room until you sort it out. Oh and I all most forgot if either of you tries to leave the room Elena and I will stop you with vervain darts understood?" Stefan said sounding like a school teacher, he could be so bossy when he wanted to be.

I walked over to the desk near the front of the room and sat there and started to pop my lips loudly, just to annoy everyone. There was no way I was talking to Damon not after what he did to Kol and how he let Klaus compel me and lie to me for the next 90 years.

Stefan slouched over the door and rolled his eyes as Damon took a seat in the desk near the back of the room. Elena followed Damon like some type of dog and sat beside him.

We all just sat in silence for what felt hours when it was only minutes. Until Elena the do gooder had to break the silence  
She directly addressed me "Lucy I can't see why you can't talk to Damon you have never fought for this long"

I just started to laugh to myself "oh Elena you know nothing"

Damon stood up "look Lucy I swear I can explain"

Elena turned between me and Damon "explain what" she asked

I looked over at Stefan who still looked as bored as ever beside the door. I glared at Damon "yes Damon why don't you explain it to Stefan and Elena?" I smirked as I folded my arms across my chest, this would be good. Damon was going to have to work hard to talk his way out of this one

"Fine" Damon said dryly as he walked past me to the very top of the class room and sat on top of the teacher's desk.

Taking in a deep breath he began "well Lucy did know Kol before, I mean that's how she found me in New Orleans around 1919 and that's where I met Klaus too"  
I could see the shock on Elena's face and Stefan stood up straight and stopped leaning against the door, Damon as he went on "Klaus wanted Kol out of the way, for some reason and compelled me to make sure I got rid of him" Damon lowered his head slightly "I did and then he compelled Lucy to forget, he said it was to save her from the pain"

"Bullshit!" I boasted,

Damon lifted his head up and looked directly at me "I'm so sorry Lucy" he said in the most sincere way I have ever heard my brother speak, but I wasn't buying his sob story "I swear that is the truth, I swear on mother's life"  
Stefan and I both seemed to gasp in shock at the same time  
My mouth dropped all the hatred I had for my brother in that moment melted away, Damon would never mention mother, he never had from the day she died.

I got up from the table and lifted my arms up "well give me a hug you jerk" I laughed  
Damon ran over towards me and wrapped me in one of his big brother hugs

And of course Elena interrupted us "so wait you used to be with Kol and your with him now?"  
I let go of Damon and started at Elena "errmm yes, it's not that hard Elena keep up" I said with a fake smile, god I couldn't stand Elena, her and I would need to have a little talk soon.

"Lucy!" Kol called to me from the door

"Kol" I turned around to see him as everyone also turned around to see Kol standing there, Stefan cleared his throat and walked over to Kol and offered his hand to Kol "I'm Stefan we haven't properly met" Stefan politely introduced himself, my god he saw embarrassing, well at least it wasn't trying to stake him or something, could be worse.

"Pleasure" Kol smiled as he shook Stefan's hand, he looked over then at Damon and Elena "Elena" he nodded "And Damon, mate good to see you last time it was was at Mary's" he laughed, it must have been some inside joke or something.

I got up and gently nudged Stefan away from Kol as I started to explain to him "Sorry I got dragged into a family meeting, with Elena, so come on let's go"

Kol titled his head "Yes slight problem, my mother had drawn some witch circle around the school trapping all supernatural beings inside"

Everyone else in the room reacted in nearly the same way "What?"  
I kicked over the desk nearby "Ahh shit", I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to think of what to do, then I saw Elena in the corner of my eye "Elena come one let's go find your witch friend" I ordered her as I clicked my fingers

Elena looked at me in shock "What, why do we need to find Bonnie?",

Could she be anymore simple? I let out a huge sigh "To take us to Disneyland! No to do some witchy magic to let us leave" I shouted, as Elena and Stefan stared at me in shock and Kol started laughing

Stefan came up beside me "Lucy clam down…."

I snapped back "I've got this Stefan me and Elena will go find that witch! And you three can try and find a way to find Ester, Oh and try not to kill each other got it?"  
When I finished everyone in the room stared at me in shock, Kol winked at me "Look at you taking charge", I flashed him a grin

Damon started hissing "Watch it that's my baby sister"

I ran over to Damon and lightly hit him over the head "Remember no killing each other ok!", I grabbed Elena who was standing beside Damon by the arm and started to drag her out of the classroom "Come on doppelgänger, let's go",

"She not answering her cell" Elena said as snapped her phone down

"Well she has to be somewhere, witches are supernatural as vampires" I said as I started to walk up the empty school corridor again  
I noticed Elena was staring at me with raised eyebrows, I mirrored her facial expression "What?!"

Elena looked uncomfortable as she dropped eye contact with me "I know we are friends so I have to tell you something", when she said the word friends I laughed a bit inside 'friends' would be the last word I would use to describe my relationship with Elena Gilbert

I nodded for her to continue, even though I couldn't care less small high school drama's Elena had to deal with.

Elena stood a little closer to me and leaned against the lockers "So I made up my mind…I think"

Ok I was officially confused "About what?" I asked

"Well" she sounded a little embarrassed "About Stefan and Damon", I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh but Elena still went on "I choice Stefan, but I did Kiss Damon when we were in Denver"

My head was nodding along, I knew she was going to pick Stefan. , but wait did she just say what I think she did. That's it! I grabbed Elena's neck and pinned her against the lockers, I put pressure on her weak and very breakable neck

"You listen to me you bitch, you are not playing my brothers off each other Like Katherine did" I hissed in her face. Elena tried to reply put couldn't get a word in with all the pressure I had on her neck. "Or even better you leave my brother alone you little whor….

Before I could finish my insult Kol and grabbed my and pulled me back, as Elena dropped from the lockers and fell to the floor gasping for air like a fish.

"Lucy stop, remember Klaus needs her" Kol said as he tried to restrain me. As what he had said dawned on me I realised Elena was Klaus hybrid making blood bag and I couldn't touch her and stopped fighting Kol's grip on me "Fine" I sighed.

I turned to Elena who was still on the floor "I am 'sorry' for trying to choke you to death" I lied, Kol then let go of me "Happy now?" I whispered to him

"Extremely" he replied "We found the witch and we are free to go so come on. Elena it was a pleasure" he bowed slightly as we started to make our way towards the exit

As we walked I could see the smug little grin on Kol's face "What's so funny?"

"Ahh nothing" he said "Just you are so sexy when your angry"

I replied with a dirty look

"And on the Brightside" Kol continued "Your brothers and I didn't try and kill each other. We have Klaus where we want him so Elijah won't be bothering us so tomorrow we can leave this town" as he spoke he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me in tight

"No, let's stay a bit longer"

"Why?" Kol asked confused "I thought you couldn't wait to leave?"

"I know, but I have to deal with this Elena problem", I turned around to see Elena from a distance making her way towards the entrance to the gym.

* * *

**Soo... looks like Lucy has it in for Elena :L**

**Yeah i'm kind of back on the show storyline (just a bit though)**

**please comment or om pretty please :)**

**Follow or Fav too, and you'll be awesome **

**hope you liked**

**no joke will update by next week promise :)**


	24. Note to self, don't piss witches off

**Hey, it's been like forever :(**

**sorry times like a billion haha**

**well back to writing now, getting back into it again so this chapter... well it's ok mostly a filler chapter for bigger and more dramatic stuff :O**

**Oh and thanks for all the comments they made me want to start writing again, thanks soo much :D**

**Hope you like and please fav,comment and follow if you liked and want more**

"Rise and shine love birds we got a problem" Damon shouted from the bottom of my bed as he clapped his hands, I opened my eyes; the room was to bright.

"Go away Damon! And there is a thing called knocking" I groaned still half asleep, I looked to my left to see Kol rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up

Damon started laughing "No time for knocking sis we have a crazy vampire killer on the loose", he then sat on the end of my bed.  
I just snarled at Damon until he got off my bed as he continued to explain "Alaric feed and is now a crazy vampire hunter and we have no clue where he is, so.."

Kol interrupted Damon "Just give us 5 minutes mate"

I turned to Kol with a shocked look on my face "Mate? Really? When did you two become bffs?"

Then Stefan burst into the room, ranting "Really Lucy you try threatening Elena like that!"

I jumped out of bed and stormed towards Stefan, "Heard of knocking? And so the bitch got what was coming to her" I smirked.  
I could see I really hit a nerve with Stefan, it was so easy to push his buttons, I could see the rage building up in his face he was going to explode his fangs extended as he began to threaten me "Stay away from Elena! I swear you touch a hair on her head and I'll…"

I cut off my brother as I squared up to him "Or you'll what?" I mocked, before we could say another word Damon swooped in between Stefan and I and pushed Stefan away."We have bigger problems to deal with right now" Damon snapped "So can you to stop getting on like 8year olds?".

Stefan and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at Damon and let out a sigh  
"Fine!" I said as I crossed my arms "Damon is right Stef"  
Stefan took a deep breath in as if to calm himself.

"Ok, but we are still going to talk about this" he said as he pointed his finger and stormed out of my room. Damon followed behind him and turned as he got to the door.  
"We're going in 5, hurry up!" he ordered as he closed the door on his way out.

My god my brothers were annoying I groaned as I buried my face into my palms. I could then hear Kol started to laugh to himself. "Oh shut up" I joked "at least my family arguments don't end with one of us in a coffin"

"Oohh harsh" Kol started to laugh, until his phone started to ring, I looked up towards him as he answered, it must have been serious because Kol had that brooding look on his face and he got up and walked into the bathroom to take the call. As he was on the phone I went towards my closet to find something to wear. I tried to listen in to Kol's conversation but he was speaking too low and quietly for me to catch what he was saying. When I was dressed and ready and Kol was still on the phone

Outfit: cgi/set?id=84495259

The bathroom door swung open as Kol emerged looking as if he was in a daze.  
"What's wrong? Who was it on the phone?" I asked, Kol started raced around the room picking up his clothes and he answered my questions.

"Nothing love, it was just Elijah, look I have to go family stuff" he explained as he quickly got dressed  
I raised my eyebrow as I asked "Are you sure you're ok?",  
"I'm sure" he grinned as he slightly bent down and kissed the top of my head "I have to go but do me a favor, try not to kill Elena today" he chuckled  
I pouted my lip and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" I joked, as Kol went out the door at vamp speed. I was certain something was up with him, but what?  
My train of thought was interrupted by Damon calling to me from downstairs "Lucy come on anytime today, it's not like we have a crazy super vampire hunter to kill or anything, you just take your sweet time"

I grabbed my phone from my dresser and started to make my way downstairs "Yeah yeah,I'm coming now" I replied.

* * *

We pulled up to the Gilbert house in Damon's car and I have to say I was glad Stefan took his own car, it saved an awkward car ride here. I glanced at the house as I reached to the car door handle  
"Now" Damon started to laugh "play nice no choking or neck snapping"  
I turned around to face Damon with a huge dirty look on my face, really Damon of all people was trying to lecture me on not acting on impulse or anger. "Pot and kettle Damon" I said through my clenched teeth as I got out of the car and made my way towards the Gilbert house.

Once inside I saw Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie all talking around the kitchen table.  
"So we got a plan yet?" I asked as I walked towards them

Jeremy spoke up "Bonnie thinks she has a spell that might work"

"Well that's something" I nodded as I made my way to the fridge to grab a water "but what do you mean might work? Is Sabrina the teenage witch over there low on the magic juice" I joked as I took a sip of my water

Then the crippling head pain hit me, I dropped to my knees. I couldn't see I was blind all I could feel was the pain. Shit this was the last time I joke with a witch. Mercifully the pain stopped, I looked over at Bonnie who had a slight grin in her face, the bitch.  
"Real mature" I muttered under my breath as Damon gave me a hand up "for once it's not me who's got her angry" Damon joked. I grabbed a towel to try and dry some of the water and got over my jeans, note to self Lucy 'I really need to stop pissing witches off'

The doorbell then went off we all looked at each other as Stefan and Damon went to the door, and standing outside was Klaus.  
I rushed over to the door "Klaus aren't you with Kol?"

Klaus started to smirk "Do you seen my crazed younger brother around?" he asked "Wait actually give him a message for me", before I could do anything Klaus reached for my head and it all went black.

* * *

Oh my god my head ached, so did my neck and back as well, opening my eyes to find myself well unsure of where I was. It looked an average teenager's bedroom, what the hell?

Oh that Son of a bitch Klaus snapped my neck and crap this is Elena's bedroom and eugh I'm lying on her bed, oh great I'm going to have to disinfect myself when I got home. This has not been my day... Wait I could hear people downstairs slowly I made my way out of Elena's bedroom and flew down the stairs, I began to listen in.

Damon was talking "We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic." What Klaus was dead? I could literally feel my mouth dropping, as quickly as I could I made my way back to Elena's bedroom. Klaus dead? what is that even possible? I opened the window and climbed out and landed outside the house. There were a few cars parked outside the house. I got my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial

After a few rings he answered "Kol, what the hell is going on? Is Klaus dead?"

**OMG klaus dead? oohhh it's all going down in Mystic falls and i will write more cute Lucy and Kol stuff in next chapters and maybe a flew more flashbacks (or whatever you think haha)**

**:)**


	25. Girls Night

**Hey**

** Big thanks to everyone for the comments,pms,fav and follows :)**

** New chapter and everything is getting interesting as the story is getting close to the season 3 final :o**

** Hope you like, please comment, pm, fav or follow :)**

(outfit cgi/set?id=844952590)

After a few rings he answered "Kol, what the hell is going on? Is Klaus dead?"  
"Yes for over a thousand years" he joked, sounding strangely clam for the fact is brother was supposedly dead.  
"That Bennet witch stopped his heart, so it's like he has been daggered with some white oak"  
"Oh" I nodded as a sighed in relief.  
"So Elijah, Rebecca and I just need to retrieve his body" Kol explained "and keep him locked up for a century or two, for a little pay back."  
I started to smile to myself "Well that's one way to get back at someone, where are you by the way?" I asked  
"I'm at my house, why?"  
"Do me a favour" I pleaded. "Swing by the Gilbert house to pick me up and bring a few blood bags, it's been a rough day."

* * *

I entered the Mikealson house behind Kol to find Rebekah standing by the grand staircase filling up 4 champagne glasses with a grin on her face  
I was confused, "Did I miss something?" I asked "What are you celebrating?",  
"Well" Rebekah began "Nik isn't dead they just stopped his heart, so we can leave him in a coffin for a few hundred years, revenge does taste sweet" she laughed  
I nervously laughed along "Aaahh, remind me not to cross any of you guys. You're all psychopath's."

Rebekah handed Kol and I a full glass and she turned to call Elijah upstairs.  
"Elijah come down and celebrate"  
Elijah rushed down the stairs "Rebekah we shouldn't celebrate at our brothers near death" he moaned, as righteous as always, Rebekah just sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "And we don't even have his body" Elijah continued "Elena and her friends plan of disposing of it."  
Kol spoke up now "Clam down Elijah, and just join us for a drink, you can go be peacemaker, as always and organize a truce with Elena, Nik's body and we won't touch her or her friends and especially Lucy" he joked as he nudged me.  
"Shut up!" I said as I hit Kol's arms.

Rebekah's eyes widen in excitement "Oohh what happened, gossip? I want all the details!"  
I tried to convince Rebekah "It's nothing", but she just winked at me and mouth "Tell me later", oh God I really hate Kol and his big mouth sometimes.  
As we were talking Elijah must have been mulling over Kol's proposition "Yes that sounds reasonable Kol and fine I will have a drink with you all."

Everyone had a glass in hand as Rebekah started the toast "To our darling brother Nik" she jeered  
"And to him finally being the one stuck in a coffin for once" Kol added.  
Elijah frowned at this as he added "For this hopefully to be a new chapter for peace in our family"  
I felt everyone's gaze turning to me to say something, oh crap I had no idea, I started to rack my brain for anything so say "Uuhm….yeah totally well cheers?" as soon as the words left my mouth I just wanted a hole to appear in the ground and sallow me, could I have sounded like a bigger idiot.

Our glasses chimed together, I took a big swig of my drink. I was about to turn to Kol to ask him something when Rebekah grabbed my hand and started to pull me upstairs.  
"Ok now I can tell you can gossip so spill" she squealed.  
"Bekah slow down" I laughed as I was being man handled up the stairs before I could say anything Kol called after us "Rebekah what are you doing with Lucy?"

Rebekah turned around to face him "Oh go away Kol, Lucy and I need a girl's night. No boys allowed so you can survive one night alone"  
"I'm not so sure about that" Kol said as he winked at me.  
Before I could say anything Elijah spoke "Kol control yourself for once, come with me anyway we have to finish that discussion." .  
"I have no clue what you see in him" Rebekah joked as she continued to pull me up the stairs.

"Then I just told Elena to stop playing my brothers off each other" I said to Rebekah as I finished telling her about what happened at the 20's dance at the school. As we sat on top of Rebekah's bed  
Rebekah just looked at me, laughing "Wow you are crazy! I mean I don't like Elena but I don't try and kill her"  
"HAHAH" I sarcastically laughed back "Hilarious well you would be the same if it was your brothers she was messing with. But any way what about you, I saw you checking out Matt, Elena's quarter back friend"  
That wiped the smile off Rebekah's face my comment took her by surprise, now she was starting to squirm and she started babbling "I have no clue what you mean."  
I just raised an eyebrow with a 'yeah right' look.

Rebekah's phone started to go off and she answered it.  
"Sophie, what is it?" Rebekah barked down the phone. I turned my attention away from Rebekah and her phone call and started to add the final layer to my nail polish.

"Omg" Rebekah laughed as she hung up.  
"What?" I put my nail polish down.  
"Elena is in the hospital, with a head inquiry caused from her lack of blood apparently" Rebekah informed me.  
"Oh shit…Wait how do you know this?" I asked.  
Rebekah looked slightly awkward as I asked her this "Well, I may have compelled some human to keep an eye on Elena."  
My mouth dropped "What the hell are you like the FBI or something? You really are crazy Becca!",

* * *

"Lucy?" I heard a light knock on the door, I opened my eyes to find I was in Rebekah's room, me and her were lying over her bed still we must have fell asleep when we were talking last night.

The door gently opened and Kol stuck his head through the door "Morning love" he chimed "or should I say afternoon."  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
Kol looked at his watch "3pm, but I came in to say I have to go."  
"Go? Go where?"  
"Elijah wants me to go and speak to Elena with him, she's out of the hospital" Kol informed me.  
"Oh ok" I yawned "I' ll come too."  
Kol started to grin at me "Sure because you look so ready to go, just go back to sleep Lucy, I'll see you later love" he said as he closed the door.

Rebekah lifted her head up from her pillow "You two are so sweet…. I'm going to need a bucket."


	26. One or two sugars Katherine?

**Hey, **

**Big thanks you everyone for the awesome comments,pms,favs and follows :)**

**Hope you like and please leave a comment or pm they are super helpful and fun to read**

As I was driving home in Klaus' car that Rebekah thankfully let me borrow, with Klaus being stuck in a coffin and all. My brain just went to auto pilot as I drove as I pulled the car up I realized I was outside Elena's house. That girl is even messing up my subconscious; I thought about just driving away, but decided against it. I got out of the car and I rang the doorbell, Elena and I were going to have a little chat.

Elena answered the door; she looked terrible with large black circles under her eyes. Her hair looked like a knotted mess, she really did look rough. As soon as she saw me her face filed with fear and she went to slam the door in my face.I stuck my foot in the door to stop Elena closing it and pushed my way through into the house as I already had been invited in. "Clam down Elena" I smiled "I'm not going to do anything we all have a truce remember?"

Elena looked less worried and afraid of me now as she closed her front door.  
"Well what do you want?" she weakly asked.  
"Oh nothing, I was just in the neighbourhood and wanted to check in on you" I replied with a fake smile on my face, trying to look like I actually cared about Elena Gilbert's life.  
"I'm fine" Elena said "What are you really doing her Lucy? I thought you hated me?"  
I pretended to laugh "Oh what that time I strangled you a little bit? Oh it's water under the bridge Elena" I lied. I put my hand on her shoulder and led her towards the kitchen "Why don't I make us some coffee then? You look like you could use some caffeine"  
Elena just seemed to nod and go along with it; they must have given her some strong stuff at the hospital. I gently pushed Elena into a chair at the table as I went to her cupboard and grabbed two coffee mugs. I started to hum to myself as I went about making the coffee and I watched Elena out of the corner of my eye. She really looked confused at how nice I was being to her. It was time.

As I stirred the water into the coffee, I reached over to get the sugar and I looked up at Elena "One or two sugars Katherine?" I politely asked.  
Elena just looked at me in shock, wondering to correct me or not.  
"Oh" I put my hand to cover my mouth "Woopise, silly me you're not Katherine you're Elena."  
Elena nervously laughed "Ahah it's ok, I'm sure it is an easy mistake."  
I just glared at Elena as I could feel my teeth and fists clench "Yes it is an easy mistake is it?" Elena just looked even more confused now, "I mean you are the doppelgänger" I continued "and you both are huge sluts who love to play my brothers against each other" I hissed.  
Elena stood up now, all the fear back in her face as she got her phone out of her pocket, I pointed to her phone.  
"Put it away Elena" I groaned "I'm not going to hurt you, unfortunately we do have a truce and my word is my word."  
Elena cautiously placed her phone on the table "Then you should leave now Lucy" she said bravely.  
Placing my fingers over my chin as I mulled over Elena's offer I reached a verdict.  
"No I'm ok, me and you are going to have a little chat" I informed Elena right in her face as I walked towards her, still intimidating her even thought she was about 2-3inches taller than me.

Then I heard what sounded like an arrow loading and Little Gilbert ordering me "Leave now, or I'll shoot". I turned around to see Jeremy standing in the doorway with one of Alaric's loaded bows with a stake as its arrow.  
I raised my hands in surrender "Of course little Gilbert I'll be gone in a flash" I turned my head to talk to Elena.  
"Nice chat Elena, just know this me and my brothers are family and no doppelgänger is going to ruin that again" I hissed "so you just watch your back from now on Elena" I hissed, as I ran for the car at vampire speed.

* * *

I finally made my way home to the boarding house finally too meet Damon at the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Well" Damon began with a fake smile "I'm going to the storage unit, with Rebekah to get Klaus' body. Thanks to Elena, Elijah and your little boyfriend's truce."  
I could tell Damon wasn't in a great mood right now so with a similar fake smile and fake tone I replied "Oh great well have a nice trip, might want to take a scarf there's a breeze in the air", I didn't even wait for Damon's sarcastic reply I just walked on and made my way to my bedroom.  
As I walked up the stairs I listened to hear if Stefan was in the house, he didn't seem to be which meant free house for me. It would give me a chance to get a nice hot shower in peace and quiet.

I left the bathroom still with my hair damp from my shower and a towel wrapped around me. I walked into my room to see Kol lying on my bed reading one of Stefan's diaries  
"Your brother is like a walking thesaurus" Kol smirked "and may I say you look great in that towel but you could look even better without the towel"  
"You wish" I laughed "But what are you doing here?" I asked, then I noticed Kol was wearing a suit "and what's with the suit?"  
"Well I am being an incredibly sweet, charming, romantic and sexy boyfriend and taking my girlfriend out on a date" he said in a silk like tone.  
"Like a proper date?" I asked in excitement.  
Kol just nodded "Well what other type of date is there?"  
"Ok give me 10 minutes to get ready" I squealed in excitement as I raced towards my closet looking for something to wear.  
"Pfft 10 minutes, more like 10 hours"  
"Oh hilarious Kol" I huffed "My mirrors over there as I know that your favourite hobby is admiring your own reflection."

(Outfit: cgi/set?id=85749957)

9 minutes later we were ready to go as we got to the car door, Kol raced over to it.  
"My lady, your grand carriage" he said acting like a footman. I felt like I was going to blush, Kol was being so cute and romantic.  
We had made it half way down the drive way when my phone went off it was Damon, I wonder how he was doing at the storage unit.  
"Lucy!" he shouted out of breath "Klaus, is dead Alaric got him with the white oak stake!"

**D: dramatic cliffhanger...**


	27. She's dead, Elena Gilbert is dead

**Hey sorry didn't update the other week was away on vacation and had no internet :( **

**But here it is, a little late :( But thanks for all the reviews, comments, favs, follws and pms :)**

**Please think about leaving a comment, i love to know what everyone thinks**

**Hope you like :)**

(outfit: cgi/set?id=85749957 )

Lucy!" he shouted out of breath, "Klaus, Klaus is dead Alaric got him with the white oak stake!"

I couldn't process this. But the first thought that came to my mind.  
"Damon, You and Stefan are from his bloodline" I was holding back tears "Damon no you can't."  
"Lucy it's ok" Damon said firmly.

"Damon Salvatore, you stop talking crap! I am coming to you right now!", I felt like I was drugged everything around me seemed to slow down, it felt like Kol was driving the car in slow motion.  
"Better do it quick" Damon tried to joke, I could tell he was trying to put a brave front up for my sake like he always did.

I tried to laugh but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"You listen to me Damon, I'm not letting you and Stefan die on me again"  
Damon sighed "I'm sorry Luc, but you listen to me, it's different from last time me and Stefan….died" as Damon said that my mind brought me back to 1864, when I was in the wood searching for my Stefan and Damon and I saw father shot them in cold blood. I rapidly shook my head to make that memory leave my head I couldn't see them die, not again.

"We all know that you can take care of yourself now, you haven't needed your big brothers help for years" Damon said proudly "Luc wait a sec Elena's trying to call me, can I call you back?" he asked.  
"Fine but I swear I will kill you if the last thing we talk about is Elena freaking Gilbert, and that's a promise" I tried to laugh it off.  
"And I'm not going to say bye, because this isn't goodbye Damon you hear me?"  
"Ok" Damon replied "How about I'll see you around sis". As he hung up.

Kol had pulled the car over "Kol" I cried out.  
"Klaus is dead and my brothers are from his bloodline!" as the tears ran down my face along with my mascara.  
Kol's was stunned he just seemed to freeze, then he exploded, got out of the car as he shouted "NO HE CAN'T BE", I followed him out of the car he was trying to rip a tree out of the ground in anger  
My heart sunk I felt as if I had no control of my body I wanted to move or say something but I just couldn't. It wasn't until Kol came up to me I felt as if I could move again.

"Come on you need to get to your brothers" he said weakly he still looked to be in shock over Klaus himself.  
I just nodded "but wait Stefan was here in Mystic falls and Damon was at the storage until what am I going to do?" I asked as I tried to hold back the tears Kol then gently grabbed me by the shoulder and firmly told me "truthfully love you should see Stefan, you wouldn't make it to Damon in time"

As Kol said that all I wanted to do was bury my head into his chest and cry, but I didn't have the time to I nodded in agreement and raced back into the car. As Kol speed in the direction of Mystic falls and Elena's house.  
I kept trying to call Damon but I kept getting his answering machine, so I just left him a message "Hey Damon" I began trying my best to hold back my tears "I swear I'm going to kill you, you ** ditching my call for Elena Gilbert, story of my life" I tried to joke "I'm going to see Stefan, then I'm coming to see you, so you're not going anywhere until I get down to you ok. " I smiled as I tried to convince myself I would make it to see Damon, "And Damon I….." before I could speak the beep sounded and my time to record my message was over.  
I was about to dial again until I noticed the car had stopped and Kol rested his hand on my knee.  
"We're here love" he said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath as I made my way to the front door with Kol at my side.

Stefan answered the door "STEFAN!" I shouted as I gripped my twin brother tighter in my life. I eventually released him from my grip as I began to look at him to see if he looked like he was near…..you know.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked  
"I know you won't believe me but I'm fine" Stefan calmly said  
I felt as if I was about to slap him "what do you mean fine?"  
Stefan ran his hands through his hair "I swear I feel normal, no pain or anything"  
Kol's phone then started to ring and he answered it, Stefan and I both watched as he took the call. "Okay bye" Kol said as he rung up  
"Well what was that about?" I asked in a panic, I was desperate of any news.

Kol's face lit up "It's Elijah he told me he has heard from Klaus, he isn't dead Klaus got some witch to do some type of spell so long story short nobody is going to die"  
As Kol spoke I Stefan grabbed me and started to hug me and he swung me around Elena's hall "Stefan stop!" I squealed. I felt dizzy as Stefan dropped me down again.  
"Ok" Stefan spoke.  
"I'll ring Damon and let him know the good news and can you and Kol go stock up on some drinks because we are celebrating" Stefan said in an excited tone.  
I was grinning from ear to ear, I was so glad my brothers were going to live.  
"Fine, but don't go crazy and invite the entire young adult population on Mystic Falls to our house" I warned Stefan, as Kol and I made our way out the door and towards the car.  
When we were inside the car I turned to Kol and spoke "I know you had our date planned but is it ok if we just go to this party Stefan is now throwing at our house?"  
Kol smiled "Of course I mean you should be celebrating with your family"

With the back seat of Kol's car loaded with drinks beer kegs and cups, we were making our way to the boarding house. The radio was blaring I could have sworn I heard something, I turned the radio down to listen for it "Do you hear that?" I asked kol  
"Hear what?" he replied confused  
I began to shake my head "No I'm sure it was nothing I must have been hearing things" I laughed as I turned the radio back up.

Then we came near wicker bridge and I saw Stefan's car parked at the side of the bridge, and the barrier was broken, "Shit someone must have crashed" I gasped  
Kol stopped the car and we got out and started to look around. I then saw Stefan popping up out of the water carrying and unconscious Matt.

Kol and I rushed down to the river bank to help him, as Stefan came close to the riverbed with Matt. Kol jumped in the water to get Matt and bring him out of the water. Stefan looked at me before he went under the water again "Elena" he cried out. Oh God it must have been Elena and Matt that had crashed.  
Kol laid Matt down on the bank, he didn't look good. I got down and tried to do some basic cpr I knew from that nursing course I took in the 50's. As I pumped on the quarter backs chest I knew he needed to get to a hospital and fast. I could hear a heartbeat still but he was fading  
"Come on we need to get him to hospital" I informed kol  
Kol nodded as he lifted Matt up from the ground.  
"I'll take him in my car, you stay here and help Stefan". I watched as Kol ran towards his car, placed Matt inside and speed off in the direction of the Mystic Falls hospital.

I then turned my attention to the water as I waited on any sign of Stefan, the seconds I waited seemed like hours, finally Stefan emerged out of the water carrying a limb and unconscious Elena Gilbert.  
Stefan quickly laid her down on the riverside as he bit his wrist and tried to make her take his blood "Elena come on, you need this to heal you!" he whispered to her.  
I listened as hard as I could, I could hear nothing no heartbeat not a sound. Elena Gilbert was dead.  
Stefan was still trying to force his blood in Elena's mouth. I placed my hand on his shoulder "ssshh Stef, she's gone" I said in a soothing tone  
Stefan snapped my hand back "No she's not!" he growled. He started to shake Elena "Elena! Elena can you hear me? Elena wake up!" He screamed at the girl he loved lifeless body. Stefan then stopped as removed his hands from Elena and one tear slowly ran down his face  
I sat down beside Stefan, and I put my arm around him. I knew there was nothing I could possibly say right now. So we just sat there as Stefan slowly cried. I could even feel tears welling up in my eyes. I mean I hated Elena but I really didn't want her dead. This was going to destroy Stefan and Damon.

She was dead, Elena Gilbert is dead.

We sat at the riverside for about 10 minutes, in silence. The only sound was the wind rushing through the trees and the water rapidly rushed down the river. The tranquil sounds nature were the interrupted by a huge gasp for air; Stefan and I both looked around to see Elena sitting up gasping for hair.

"Oh my God" I whispered to Stefan "Elena's a vampire!"

**OMG Elena's a vampire didn't see that one coming lol**

**Please think about leaving a comment love to know what everyone is thinking, thanks for all comments,favs, follows and pms :)**

**Going to update weekly yaahh :) **


	28. Great, i had passed out twice in the day

Hey :)

I finally uploaded, sorry i have been super busy atm :(

Please leave comments, i love reading them all

thanks for all the follows, favs, pms and comments

Hope you like

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty rise and shine" Damon called over to me. I groaned as I unwillingly opened my eyes, finding myself crashed in Elena's couch. I slowly stretched and got up to go over and join Stefan and Damon in the kitchen.

"So is she up yet?" I asked, Stefan and Damon both nodded solemnly. "I take it she's not taking it to well then?"  
Damon smirked a little "Just a little bit of an understatement there Luc", He joked as he got a bottle of what looked like bourbon from the cupboard and filled three glasses.  
Stefan looked at me with concern "Lucy you really should have went home and mean look at you, you're still wearing your dress from last night and it's covered in mud and blood", as he spoke I looked down myself to inspect my one gleaming white dress, which was now a horrible array of dirt and blood stains.  
"Yeah I know Stef, I'm not trying to start some new fashion trend" I joked as I reached to get the glass Damon had poured for me. I started to drink mine but then I noticed Damon held his glass in the air "Well congtrats to Stefan, as the world as one more quarter back, bravo brother" his tone full of sarcasm  
Stefan just rolled his eyes at Damon's teasing.  
"Where's Kol gone?" Stefan asked me, as Kol had been here with all of us most of the night.  
I rubbed my temples as I spoke even thinking about it was giving me a head ache.  
"Oh that's a long story brother, and I don't even know the half of it. Well long story short he's with Elijah and they are looking for Klaus" I laughed "and some imitate threat, according to Elijah" I said as I did my best impersonation of Elijah, which was pretty good as Stefan started to laugh.  
Damon slammed his empty glass on the table.  
"I have to go" he said in a business-like manner.  
"What? Where?" Stefan and I both asked in unison.  
"I have to see to something" Damon told us "And stop with the weird twin saying stuff together thing, it really freaks me out"  
Stefan and I quickly glanced at each other.  
"Ok bye Damon" we again said together, creeping Damon out even more as he made his way to the door and slammed it closed on his way out.  
I turned back to Stefan smiling "We need to do that more to annoy Damon" I joked.  
"Sounds like a plan" Stefan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This is horrible Stefan" Elena groaned as she spat the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth into her napkin.  
I stood up from the kitchen table where Stefan and Elena where sitting.  
"Stefan I told you she's in transition and the only thing she is craving right now is human blood" I informed my brother for what felt like the millionth time that day.  
Elena looked at me in pain as I spoke then she looked at Stefan, then she burst into tears "I can't take blood! I don't want to be a monster!", As Elena cried I did feel terrible for her. I wished there was something I could do to help her but there was nothing either she drunk blood and became a vampire or she died, period. There's no other option.  
"Listen here Elena" I order  
Stefan then butted in "Lucy stop it now!"  
I shot my brother a dirty look for him to shut it.  
"There is no point of us trying to sugar coat this for her Stef, it's drink or die! So you better stop getting this poor girls hopes up for some miracle that won't happen!"  
Elena got up from her chair and walked up to me. At first I thought she was going to hit me then she flung her arms around me in a hug "Thank you" she whispered.  
I hugged Elena back and patted her back, as some form of comfort. I never was good at comforting people.  
"You have until the end of the day, to make a decision and it is your decision not anyone else's" I whispered that to Elena. I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes she just reminded me so much of myself when I had to decide to turn or not, sure I had Kol with me but it was still the worst moment in my life.  
I let go of Elena and are hug ended. Elena then ran her eye up and down me, looking at my what was once white dress now covered in mud blood and other stains.  
"Do you want to go upstairs and borrow some of my clothes?" Elena asked as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks  
"Thanks" I smiled "That would be great.

I was rummaging through Elena's closet to look for something to wear, but my God that girl has a lot of sweater, at least we the same shoe size. I found something that wasn't so terrible; as I was getting changed I could hear something going on downstairs. I quickly threw some shoes on my headed downstairs. (Outfit: cgi/set?id=90756496)

About 5 armed guys in uniform where standing in Elena's front hall with their guns pointed at Stefan, before I could move they noticed me and 2 of them turned their guns towards me.  
I noticed Stefan and had been shot in the chest and was bleeding "Revane?" I asked him. He just nodded in pain. "Ok what the hell is going on?" I shouted  
"Oh such a temper Luceriza" a middle aged man making his way out of the kitchen said  
"What? Who are you and how do you know who I am?" I snapped  
"How rude of me" he chuckled "I'm Pastor Young, and I mean how I could not know about the Salvatore's and founding family of this town, you are Gussipises children. Stefan" he pointed towards Stefan "and Luceriza, the twins" he pointed towards me with a smile he was enjoying this guess who game.  
I wanted to go over and rip his head off but I didn't really fancy being shot, "So big deal you read a book on some founding families, and its Lucy now Pastor" I said the last bit as sweetly as I could.  
"And you elder Brother Damon, where is he?" Pastor Young asked  
"Up your dicks, like I would tell you!" I hissed, as soon as I spoke I had about 4 bullets fired and my legs, instantly I feel to the floor  
"Lucy!" Stefan shouted "I'm fine Stef, just a slight tingling sensation" I tried to joke.  
"Take them to the farm" Young ordered which was followed by a dart being shot at me and it was lights out for me.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Kol shouted as he shook me to wake me up, I slowly opened my eyes, my head and body still ached from the vevain. It must have been a really high concentration I had never really left pain like this but I could see his face beaming down on me,  
"Kol what happed? Where's Stefan?" I asked in a panic, as Kol helped me up I then noticed the crashed up police car at the side of the road and the deputies head a meter or two away from his body.  
Kol gently wrapped his arms around me and helped me up so I was leaning on his knee. I had an aching pain down my left side and in my legs I could still feel the wooden revane soaked bullets inside me, burning. I winched at the pain as I moved it made my head feel light as if I was about to collapse  
"Lucy, are you hurt?" Kol asked his tone full of worry,  
I shook my head in defiance.  
"No I'm fine" I lied, "but where's Stefan?" but as I spoke Kol noticed the blood dripping from my left side and onto him.  
"Never mind Stefan, Lucy" Kol instructed as he gently inspected my bullet wounds down my side.  
"I'll take the bullets out and I'll do it as quickly as I can"  
"Like I Band-Aid" I weakly tried to joke, my head was pounding with the pain. I felt like screaming out in pain as Kol swiftly pulled out the first bullet from my side, I managed to only let out a small yelp, like a hurt puppy. The pain in my head became even worse it felt like I had a million woodpeckers pecking at my pain receptors. Kol pulled out a second bullet as I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Blood was all I could smell, sweet warm blood I could even hear the heart that was pumping the rich lush fluid. I felt a wrist with a large slit oozing blood being placed on my lips, instantly I opened my eyes and seized the wrist and began to drink. With each drop of blood I felt stronger and more powerful. Oh how I had missed fresh human blood straight from the vein not those god awful blood bags. I drunk until every last drop I could attain was mine, the human was now drunk dry, dead. I came up for air and pushed the corpse away from me.

"My we are hungry" a voice teased, I looked up to see Klaus smirking at me. It was only then I began to take my surroundings in as I was so consumed in my blood lust. I was in Klaus' lounge sitting on the couch. I gazed up at Klaus with a look of confusion.  
"Oh how rude of me let me fill you in love, but you might want to wipe that bit of college student off your lips" he sniggered.  
I quickly looked down to my left to see the girl I had killed, she had golden blonde hair and looked to be about 20, I felt a small bit of regret as I turned away from her and wiped the dead girls blood off my lips. I was really unconcerned about the dead chick I was more worried and embarrassed I had passed out twice today, and I wasn't even drunk!  
"So long story short" Klaus began "The town council found out about all the vampires in town thanks to Alaric. Town council take vampires to Pastor Young's farm" Klaus paused for a moment "well apart from you, thanks to your little boyfriend"  
"Hey!" I snapped, then I realised Kol wasn't here "Where is Kol?" I questioned Klaus.  
Klaus rubbed his hand over his temple in what appeared to be frustration.  
"I was getting to that" he growled.  
"Anyway as I was saying, you were in pretty bad shape so he brought you here. Next thing your pest of an older sibling appears and he and my younger brother go off to save the day. Oh and I helped clean out your wounds and got you something to eat which you're welcome for by the way" Klaus sarcastically commented  
"Sorry, Thanks" I sincerely said, the blood did help. I pushed the hair back from my face slowly as I now tried to take in all this new information, with I raised eyebrow I asked Klaus "So where…."  
Before I could finish asking my question Klaus finished it for me "are they now?" and proceeded to answer it "I'd say still at the farm I haven't received any word"

"Ok" I sighed slowly as I got up from the couch, the wound I had earlier were now fully healed.  
"So I'll head out there to help them" I said as I started to make my way for the door.  
Klaus called after me.  
"But Lucy, you haven't herd the end of the story" He smiled  
Quickly I spun around to Klaus, I titled my head as I said "Well?..."  
Klaus gracefully rose from the couch and walked towards me, he was uncomfortably close to me as he spoke "Then after the heroes save the day, my family is leaving Mystic Falls, all of it" he hissed directly in my face.  
I felt hugely intimidated by Klaus right now but there was no way in hell he was going to know that.  
"Yeah right, I can really see Kol leaving without me" I back talked.  
Before I could even blink Klaus gripped my neck and pinned me against the wall even quick for a vampire. I was chocking as he pushed me up the wall to a stage where my feet weren't even touching the ground. "Now you'll listen" Klaus commanded "We are dealing with a threat to our lives and I'm sure you are all too aware what happens to a bloodline when an original is killed!" Klaus realised his grip on my neck as I slid down the wall onto the floor gasping for air. Klaus knelt down beside me and titled my chin up he spoke with a small grin on his face "Now love you have the option of what happens now 1. You just accept this and do nothing! Or 2. I can play that fun memory game with your mind and make your forget your little boyfriend all over again" he snarled  
"I'm onrevane!" I fiercely lied, hoping that he would take my word for it  
He slowly whispered in my ear "Then get out before I see if you're lying!"

* * *

Ohh a threat to Klaus can't be good :L

Hope you liked, new chap is nearly done :) yah

Please comment and you will be awesome haha


End file.
